La espada milenaria
by DiazGuiselle
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto es un joven de once años quien vive en un bosque encantado custodiado por el sabio del bosque, una noche sueña algo terrible, la maldad ha regresado. ¿Pero quien sera ese joven de que tanto hablan de que salvara el mundo nuevamente? Con la ayuda de su criatura mágica Kurama emprenderán un viaje y conocerán a la princesa quien es la clave de todo.
1. El comenzar de todo

**La espada milenaria**

**Adaptación de La leyenda de zelda: La ocarina del tiempo pero mi versión de la historia**

**Aclaraciones: Si alguno de ustedes ha jugado este maravilloso juego sabrá lo que la historia trata, pero cambiare un poco la historia.**

**-DiazGuiselle**

**-Prologo-**

**Uzumaki Naruto es el nombre de nuestro protagonista, un pequeño joven de once años que vive en un bosque mágico llamado Bosque encantado, un joven huérfano en el cual no es muy querido en el querido bosque en el cual es custodiado por un sabio árbol. Todos los niños del bosque tienen a una criatura mágica en el cual puede comunicarse tranquilamente pero el simplemente no tiene. Dormía profundamente, el sueño lo peor del mundo, estaba a las afueras de una ciudad de pronto la puerta que dividía ese hermoso pueblo con el exterior se abrió, un caballo blanco con rapidez escapaba de ¿Algo?, una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos rojos sostenía a una pequeña de cabellera azulina y ojos color ¿Perla? Extraño para él, no entendía esas palabras que la pequeña le dirigía, pero si otro caballo se acercaba y ese hermoso caballo se fue lo más pronto posible. Otro caballo pero de color negro apareció, un señor de cabellera negra y ojos rojos montando en el, una sonrisa maléfica apareció en esas facciones.**

**Una pequeña criatura en forma de zorro hablaba con el sabio del bosque. Estas seguro que la hora de que salve el mundo ha llegado- Cuestiono la pequeña criatura de nombre Kurama mejor conocido Kyubi**

**Sé que aun en joven pero si no hacemos algo, el, llevara a cabo su plan y tenemos que evitarlo- Respondió con angustia el sabio- Necesito que lo ayudes en su viaje por todo el mundo- Kurama asintió y fue en busca del joven rubio llamado Naruto.**

**Aun el joven no despertaba, todavía seguía atrapado en el sueño, hasta que una voz lo despertó**

**Buenos días, mi nombre es Kurama soy tu criatura mágica- Se presento adecuadamente- El sabio del bosque me ha pedido de favor que te lleve con él, necesita de tu presencia- Naruto parpadeaba del asombro acaso su sueño significaba algo, también esa criatura que estaba presente ante el estaba en el sueño**

**Con pereza de levanto de su cama, su casa era técnicamente una casa en el árbol, acogedora, ahí se acercaba su amiga que conocía hace bastante tiempo su nombre Haruno Sakura.**

**Buenos días Naruto, veo que ya tienes una criatura mágica, eso es magnífico- Entrelazo sus dedos- Me eh enterado que el sabio del bosque te ha llamado, pero descuida, eres mi amigo así que te apoyare en todo lo que necesites- Le mostro una hermosa sonrisa sincera ante el rubio este se sonrojo leve, caminaron hasta la entrada al lugar donde el sabio se encontraba pero un peculiar amigo estaba ahí tapando la entrada**

**A donde crees que vas- Interrogo sin dejar el paso, su nombre Inuzuka Kiba- Nadie quiere tu presencia además para ver al sabio necesitas una espada y escudo y por lo que veo no tienes, consíguelas y vuelve tal vez te deje entrar- Esas palabras molestaron a Naruto**

**En donde consigo la espada y escudo que habla Kiba- Pregunto Naruto a su criatura mágica- No tengo idea el porqué el sabio me necesita**

**Déjate de rodeos, eres importarte más que nunca, se donde queda esa espada que tanto habla Kiba, sígueme- Sin más que nada lo siguió, llegaron a un lugar cerca del bosque nada retirado, se agacho para entrar a ese estrecho agujero, salió y vio un césped demasiado lindo para su gusto, pero una gran piedra daba vueltas- Si te fijas bien un par de pasos esta en cofre donde contiene la espada bosque encantado ten cuidado de no ser aplastado por esa gran piedra- Dijo Kurama y con mucho cuidado pero con tropiezos avanzo Naruto, casi fue aplastado por esa piedra si no fuera el grito que le dio su criatura mágica**

**Al fin ya la conseguiste pensé que morirías aplastado por esa piedra- Comento con burla Kurama y Naruto bufo molesto porque esto le pasaba a el**

**Nuevamente se retiraron de ese lugar, por suerte consiguieron un escudo en la tienda del mismo bosque, llegaron nuevamente donde Kiba estaba custodiando la entrada**

**Pero que es lo que veo es la espada bosque encantado y un ESCUDO- Exclamo molesto- Pues como te dije antes si no tienes una espada y escudo no te puedo dar el permiso pero- Suspiro con enfado- La tienes así que puedes pasar, no se aun porque el sabio del bosque quiere de tu presencia- Todos esos problemas dieron sus frutos, un laberinto casi eterno para el rubio, llegaron el sabio del bosque ahí estaba viéndolos detenidamente**

**Hemos llegado querido sabio del bosque ante tus ojos esta el chico de la profecía quien salvara a este mundo de las garras de Madara- Comento Kurama para acercarse al gran sabio**

**Uzumaki Naruto chico de la profecía tengo cosas importantes que aclarar contigo pero sin antes contarte un poco la historia**

**/ Historia /**

Hace mucho tiempo, tres diosas crearon el reino de Hyrule. Según la leyenda, Din, la diosa del poder, fue la encargada de crear y esculpir el relieve del reino; Farore, la diosa del valor, creó a todas las formas de vida y a las diferentes razas de criaturas mágicas; por último, Nayru, la diosa de la sabiduría, redactó cada una de las leyes naturales que habrían de regir el mundo.22 Una vez que concluyeron sus labores, dejaron en Hyrule un artefacto compuesto por tres fragmentos en forma de triángulo de color dorado, unidos entre sí por uno de sus extremos. Dentro de cada uno depositaron parte de sus poderes. El objeto se denominó Trifuerza y, debido al gran poder que contenía, quedó en custodia de la diosa Hylia. El sitio donde se resguardó pasó a conocerse como el Reino Sagrado .Las diosas lo depositaron en ese sitio debido a que tenían la esperanza de que alguien que demostrara ser digno de las cualidades que posee cada fragmento, apareciera en algún momento para reclamar sus poderes.

/ / / / / /

**Ahora que sabes todo esto, tu primer deber es entrar a mi ser para matar a un parasito que esta habitando en mi antes de que la maldad me mate- Abrio su boca enorme y Naruto entro a su primer deber.**

**-DiazGuiselle**

Que les pareció, bueno como verán esto será un poco confuso. La historia no será tal como en el videojuego.

Bueno ya saben que Naruto es link

Sakura es Saria

Pero quien es Zelda ¬u¬ Misterio total, algunos ya sabrán la respuesta


	2. Bosque encantado en peligro parte uno

**-Capitulo uno-**

**La aventura comienza...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esto huele un poco raro no lo crees Naruto- Cuestiono Kurama tapándose la nariz con sus garras peludas- Ademas hay unas plantas peligrosas por ahí cerca de nosotros ten cuidado- El rubio veía alrededor con asombro total, su primera aventura en su vida, primero ese aterrador sueño, su criatura mágica, y su nueva aventura estaba feliz al fin ayudaría a alguien para demostrar que no era un desperdicio de persona

Estas plantas como se llaman- Pregunto Naruto lentamente acercándose a una de ellas, en par de segundos la planta se empezó a mover y una boca enorme apareció, por suerte se había quitado a tiempo o si no esa planta ya lo estuviera devorando

Ten cuidado son plantas boca, te puedes dañar con sus filosos dientes ademas esporas verdes salen cuando te atacan así que ten mas cuidado ahora en adelante

Gracias por avisarme Kurama- Agradecía que su criatura mágica fuera tan amigable pero mandona, no le importaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto se subió a unas escaleras echas de plantas para subir al segundo piso, caminaba tranquilamente atento a cualquier posible ataque de cualquier monstruo que rondaba por ahí adentro del sabio. Vio un cofre cerca y se apresuro para abrirlo pero se percato de una hilera de plantas con arañas raras en el. Con cuidado abrió el cofre y encontró una brújula.

Por el momento no te subas arriba, hasta que encontremos un instrumento para matar a esas apestosas arañas que me dan cosa- Prosiguieron en el camino en completo silencio un poco incomodo, llegaron a un extremo donde estaba una puerta de madera- Entra de seguro por aquí debe haber algo para matar esas arañas- Se adentraron en la habitación y automáticamente se cerro por si sola, una planta viviente estaba disparando cosas raras al parecer esferas, Naruto se protegió con el escudo, por suerte unas de esas esferas choco con el escudo y reboto en donde quien las aventaba, la plantas salio de su escondite y topo con la pared.

No me haga daño maestro, si me dejas ir te puedo dar nueves mágicas y secretos que oculta este lugar- Comento con toque asustado la pequeña planta

Secretos?- Exclamo sorprendido Naruto

Este lugar esta llenos de misterios, ten cuidado hay un monstruo maligno viviendo en lo mas profundo de este lugar- Dijo la pequeña planta para otorgarle las nueces explosivas y desapareció hasta la vista de ambos aventureros

Que rara criatura no lo crees Naruto y mira una puerta nueva entremos para averiguar que se esconde ahí- Sin mas que decir entraron, pero la puerta se cerro como la anterior, en las esquinas varios faros, un botón extraño y esas plantas que se encontraron en la entrada principal- Esto es mas extraño que antes, ese sabio es una caja de sorpresas

Tu crees, debemos averiguar para que sirve esos faros y ademas ese botón que me llama la atencion de presionar- Dijo Naruto y Kurama se puso una mano en su rostro y suspiro, Naruto presiono el botón que le llamaba la atencion, y grandes piedras sumergieron pero en 30 segundos nuevamente se escondían

Ya entiendo tienes aproximadamente 30 segundos para llegar al otro extremo, si te fijas bien hay un cofre allá y esa planta que me da demasiado miedo- Comento Kurama y nuevamente presiono el adorable botón, exactamente treinta segundos tenia que pasar al otro extremo, con rapidez y con cuidado paso las piedras junto a su criatura- Si eres tan amable mata a esa planta que me tiene de nervios- Sugirió Kurama asustado y Naruto mato la planta sin ningún esfuerzo alguno pero una sorpresa fue que la misma planta salio un palo de madera

Un palo para que me tiene que servir- Comento Naruto y Kurama alzo los hombros el tampoco entendía exactamente la situación- Pero bueno lo tendré conmigo a lo mejor me sirve para asar algo- Kurama rió al ocurrente comentario de su compañero

Con emoción abrió el cofre y su premio fue una ¿Resoltera?- Acaso el destino se burla de nosotros- Comento molesto Kurama por obtener una sencilla arma- Bueno ya dejemos esa molestia, si ves mas de cerca hay un escondite y mira otro cofre esperemos que nos de mejor suerte- Lo bueno es que había escaleras de plantas, subieron nuevamente al escondite y Kurama se asusto- ARAÑA- Grito fuertemente

Kurama por que esa fobia con las arañas- Rió al ver a su criatura asustada al verlas casi todo el tiempo

Déjate de reír, solo que no me agradan bastante, todos tenemos alguno fobia extrema-

Pero no es para tanto, todos tenemos que enfrentar nuestros peores miedos-

Tienes razón pero por ahora no, lo importante es rescatar la luz del bosque mágico antes de que la maldad ataque nuevamente- Abrieron el cofre y se encontraron una pócima roja pero el rubio se percato del miedo de su compañero al ver otra araña pero de tamaño impresionante, agarro su resoltera y mato a las dos arañas así de sencillo

Cada vez tu fobia te hace mas inútil Kurama- Rió Naruto a su comentario y Kurama lo miro con odio

Por lo menos yo soy mas inteligente que tu, eres pequeño que apenas puede subirse bien a las escaleras- Comento Kurama y a Naruto le dio un tic nervioso

Dejemos de perder el tiempo en estas tonterías debemos rescatar lo mas posible al sabio del bosque- Dijo Naruto para ir nuevamente a la entrada y tratarla de abrir pero cada intento era inútil- Como se abre esta cosa

Mira Naruto, una de esos postes esta en llamas y la otra no tal vez con esa vara que decíamos que era inútil deba servir- Menciono Kurama para que Naruto obedeciera y prendiera esa vara con las llamas y se dirigiera donde la otra no estaba. La incendio y la puerta se abrió- Al fin pensé que quedaríamos aquí para siempre- Salieron antes de que la puerta cerraran, donde Naruto había encontrado la brújula, hay estará la hilera de arañas como en la habitación- Ahora MÁTALAS QUE NO LAS SOPORTO- Exclamo asustado Kurama, nuevamente agarro su resoltera y las apunto y mato

CADA VEZ MAS INÚTIL- Exclamo molesto Naruto- Vamos al segundo piso de seguro debe haber pistas- Se subió a la hilera de plantas y se subió con cuidado, llegaron al ultimo piso, se podía ver lo de abajo estaban muy alto

Mira Naruto una puerta ábrela- Con cuidado ya iban a abrir la puerta y otra araña apareció salvajemente- No me friegues este lugar esta lleno de arañas- Después de terminar su frase vio que Naruto la mataba con la resoltera

I-N-U-T-I-L- Esas palabras molestaron a Kurama


	3. Bosque encantado en peligro parte dos

**-Capitulo 2-**

**Pesadilla en el cuarto del jefe**

Cada vez mas esto se complica no lo crees- Dijo Kurama mientras caminaban en dirección de una habitación nueva- Y mas de esas arañas de las pesadillas aparecen esas peludas patas me asustan-

Si no te has dado cuenta también tienes las garras peludas- Respondió Naruto para detenerse un momento

Pero las mías son adorables pero las de las arañas son pegajosas- Exclamo con cautela Kurama con su fobia, Naruto cada vez mas se hartaba de la terrible fobia de su compañero

.

.

.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta, el interior demasiado oscuro, no se podía distinguir muy bien, pero como toda puerta del lugar se cerro y asusto a los aventureros- Porque toda puerta de este maldito lugar se cierran- Cuestiono el adorable zorro pero se escucharon pasos en el techo y ellos miraron lo mas que pudieron al techo, una araña mas grande que todas con ojos rojos. Kurama se desmayo del horror

Genial lo ultimo que quería fuera que este se desmayara- Menciono Naruto para agarrar a su peludo amigo para ponerlo en un lugar mas seguro- Esa araña es diferente a las demás así que tengo que ver cuales son sus habilidades- La araña se soltó del techo para caer en el suelo, Naruto la observaba y retrocedía pasos, la araña en par de segundos lo empezó a atacar y el con espadazos lograba darle y se protegía con su escudo, cuando por fin le pudo dar un espadazo la araña se aturdió y con esa oportunidad la ataco, desperto y se fue al techo nuevamente y expulso de su cuerpo huevos, al rubio le dio asco pero retrocedió por seguridad, los huevos se empezaron a abrir y arañas de tamaño como el aparecieron, con cautela las heria, hasta que por fin las pudo matar pero tardo tiempo solamente faltaba esa terrible araña que provoco que su amigo peludo se desmayara.

.

.

.

En el castillo de Konohagakure no sato, una princesa caminaba por los pasillos de su palacio. Estaba asustada. Un hombre terrible estaba controlando a su padre para los beneficios malignos de ese sujeto. Ademas el sueño que siempre le perseguía. El sueño donde un muchacho rubio de ojos azules se encontraba en la entrada del castillo y ella escapando de algo o alguien junto a su protectora.

.

.

.

Nuevamente con Naruto, el estaba batallando con la araña fobia, tardo una hora pero valió la pena, al fin había derrotado a ese monstruo. Despertó a su pequeño amigo peludo y le contó que todo se había resuelto. Salieron de ese lugar araña, y estaban enfrente del sabio quien daría sus ultimas palabras.

Gracias por salvar al bosque encantado de la maldad- Agradeció con totalidad- Pero lamentablemente estas serán mis ultimas palabras- Hubo un gran silencio en el lugar- Debes ir donde se encuentra la princesa para establecer la paz en el mundo- Naruto escuchaba cada palabra del sabio, que poco a poco se marchito, Kurama empezó a llorar levemente.

Sabio del bosque le prometo que protegeré a este mundo de la maldad- Menciono Naruto, esa promesa se la prometió

Es mejor ir a buscar a la princesa recuerda ella es la clave para que el mundo no caiga a la maldad- Dijo Kurama sin despejar esas lagrimas, dejaron el lugar donde una vez el sabio del bosque habito.

Se percataron que el cuidador de la puerta para ver al sabio se encontraba viendo como regresaban, pero no pudieron evitar la pregunta del castaño.

Que sucede, porque ya no siento tanta armonía en el bosque encantado- Interrogo Kiba

Nada importante, el sabio ya fallecido y necesito ir a las afueras del bosque para crear nuevamente la paz a todo el mundo- Kiba no pudo sentir tristeza y empezó a llorar, poco a poco se fueron para dejar a un Kiba triste, tenían que ser fuertes

.

.

.

En la salida para salir del bosque encantado, hay estaba Sakura sentada en un tronco con el semblante triste, Naruto se acerco hacia ella para saber la tristeza de su amiga.

Sakura-chan que sucede porque triste- Cuestiono sentándose con ella en el tronco y Kurama se puso enfrente de ellos dos

Es cierto que te vas a ir del bosque encantado- Respondió mirándolo a los ojos azules que el tenia

Es verdad pero no tienes el porque ponerte triste, pronto regresare lo prometo- Ambos se abrazaron y no pudieron evitar llorar- Te extrañare

Yo igual, siempre seré tu amiga- Fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho por parte de su amiga. Ya habia partido y no habia vuelta atras

.

.

.

Por cierto donde queda Konohagakure no sato- Interrogo Naruto y Kurama no pudo evitar ahorcarlo por su distracción

Jamas pones atencion a las malditas indicaciones- Comento enfadado la criatura mágica para guiarlo

No me digas Kurama que no me habia dado cuenta- Grito enfadado, ambos estaban demasiado enfadados

Caminaron por un extremo largo del campo de Konoha. Estaban exhaustos totalmente necesitaban descansar por suerte habia un rancho cerca en donde andaban y se metieron para revisar si alguien estaba ahi.

Hola, no venimos por la basura- Exclamo con burla Naruto y Kurama le golpeo gravemente

Tarado eres un Tarado-

Hola quienes son ustedes- Exclamo una pequeña de cabellera cafe castaño y ojos de color chocolate

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y es el mi criatura magica Kurama- Comento Naruto con una bella sonrisa- Tu como te llamas- Cuestiono el rubio

Mi nombre es Tenten soy hija del dueño del rancho pero mi papa no ha aparecido, es un flojo de primera, lo mas probable es que se quedo dormido nuevamente, tu vas al castillo verdad- Cuestiono

Si porque- Respondio

Si ves a mi papa le puedes decir que se regrese pronto por favor- Pidio amablemente la joven

Por supuesto te doy mi palabra-

.

.

.

Lo siento por no actualizar :'C pero el proximo capitulo estara largo lo prometo


	4. La princesa de Konohagakure no sato

**-Capitulo 3-**

**La princesa ante mis ojos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los pequeños aventureros se quedaron a descansar en el hermoso rancho, por que al día siguiente tendrían el honor de conocer a la princesa que próximamente gobernante de Konohagakure no sato.

-En la mañana siguiente-

Que estupendo eh dormido- Comento Naruto para levantarse de la cama junto con Kurama quien bostezaba por la falta de sueño

Pues no pude dormir muy bien- Dijo con ojeras bien marcadas Kurama

Porque acaso soñaste con alguien- Pregunto con sonrisa picara que asusto a Kurama

Eres un niño de once años no debes pensar en esas cosas y no pude dormir por tu maldita culpa, sabes que hablas dormido- Respondió enojado Kurama quien le aventó una almohada a su compañero

No es mi culpa, ademas porque te duermes siempre conmigo, acaso estas enamorado de mi o que- Exclamo de manera burlesca hacia su compañero que este gruño severamente- Tranquilo viejo

Buenos días, veo que uno de ustedes despertó con ganas y porque Kurama esta casi matándote con la mirada- Exclamo nerviosa Tenten quien traía comida para sus invitados

Pues ya sabes, cosas de aventureros- Bostezo fuertemente y se estiro, hoy para el y su compañero seria un perfecto día, conocería a la muchacha quien es princesa de Konohagakure no sato

Empacaron sus cosas y se despidieron de la joven granjera, se adentraron al hermoso pueblo principal de Konoha donde vieron de todo. Muchos lugares turísticos y personas de cabelleras de colores. Naruto contemplaba cada lugar y persona que habitaba el pueblo. De tanto caminar se detuvieron a descansar donde se aproxima unas ramas para escalar, inundo un silencio pero Kurama empezó a hablar.

Donde crees que este la princesa o mejor dicho el castillo que ya me canse de tanto caminar- Exclamo exhausto de tanto caminar y se sentó al igual que Naruto, pero escucho par de voces y decidió esconderse junto a su amigo- Creo que hay personas por aquí, no hables por unos minutos deja veo que es- Tardo cinco minutos Kurama y luego regreso con mucha felicidad- Se donde queda el castillo pero sígueme para que no nos echen los guardias

De acuerdo- Menciono para seguir a Kurama con mucho sigilo, caminaron con mucho cuidado y se encontraron con 6 guardias viendo el perímetro si alguien se encontraba merodeando por ahí por suerte no los vieron así tendrían que ahorrar muchas explicaciones, por mala suerte el día desapareció y llego la oscura noche. Por mala suerte la entrada del castillo no se encontraban donde ellos creían estar. Naruto y Kurama tuvieron que saltar al pequeño lago para nadar y llegar al otro extremo. Un señor se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente junto con unas cajas grandes y pesadas.

Oye señor despierta- Grito levemente Naruto pero por mala suerte el señor no despertaba- SEÑOR- Grito nuevamente mientras lo movia sin parar de un lado a otro para que reaccionara

Déjame dormir- Exclamo molesto el señor mientras parpadeaba para despertar cada vez mas- Que hora es- Cuestiono

No lo se- Se quedo pensando el rubio un momento- Usted acaso es el padre de Tenten- Cuestiono

Si porque la pregunta, acaso conoces a mi hermosa hija- Interrogo mientras se levantaba

La acabo de conocer y me pidió de favor de decirle que no sea un flojo y que regrese a la granja- Exclamo con tu tono normal y su compañero levemente se burlo de la situación

De acuerdo veré que situación esta en la granja- Con esas palabras se retiro el granjero dejando a Naruto y Kurama con dudas en como ¿Donde entramos al castillo?

Mira Naruto ahí una ventana lo mas seguro es que conduce a unas puertas del castillo pero como nos subiremos si esta muy alto- Menciono con claridad Kurama y Naruto pensó levemente

Con estas cajas podemos hacer una pequeña escalera, las dejamos caer en el lago acabo están pesadas y no hay mucha corriente- Dijo lo que pensaba y Kurama se sorprendió demasiado. Hicieron lo que el rubio dijo, formaron una escalera y entraron pero batallaron para alcanzar la ventana, pero pudieron entrar, solamente faltaba buscar a la princesa y pan comido pero fue lo peor que tuvieron que ver, mas guardias, y un largo camino que recorrer después.

Acaso la princesa no se pierde en su propio castillo o que- Interrogo en voz alta Kurama pero un guardia volteo y por suerte se escondieron a tiempo

Vuelve a gritar de esa manera y te convierto en mi cena- Amenazo Naruto para relajarse y planear como.

.

.

.

Adentro del castillo.

Princesa según informe hay dos chicos que se quieren adentrar al castillo- Dijo la protectora de la princesa- Pienso que el tal vez sea el salvador de este mundo usted que cree- Dijo nuevamente

No digas nada de esto a los guardias, si el es chico de la profecía quien salvara este mundo de la maldad estoy segura que el lograra pasar todos esos guardias- Afirmo con voz clara la princesa, quien estaba sentada en el trono en espera de su padre

.

.

.

En el bosque encantado

Se que Naruto volverá mas fuerte que nunca, yo confió en que el lograra sus metas y salvara este mundo- Afirmo con una bella sonrisa Sakura, quien tomaba sus cosas para hacer un pequeño viaje- Naruto yo... te amo...- Dijo por ultimo para derramar una pequeña lagrima y partir del bosque

.

.

.

Nuevamente con nuestros aventureros favoritos.

Pasamos por todos esos problemas pero pronto veremos a la princesa ten lo por seguro querido amigo rubio apestoso mio- Exclamo con felicidad total la criatura mágica- Mira una ventana y una ¿CHICA?- Grito levemente y se dirigieron hacia la chica quien se encontraba muy entretenida viendo lo de adentro

Disculpa tu quien eres- Cuestiono Naruto hacia la chica y esta volteo para verse directamente, se sonrojo al verla, una bella chica a sus ojos pero le lucia familiar pero no sabia de donde

Soy la princesa de Konohagakure no sato, Hyuga Hinata- Se presento con educación- Ustedes quienes son- Pregunto con total seguridad

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto vengo del bosque encantado, mi deber es acabar con la maldad de este mundo, y el es mi criatura mágica se llama Kurama- Menciono con claridad y la princesa sonrió ante esa confección

Así que tu eres el chico- Pero de repente escucharon pasos y se escondieron- No hagas ruido, porque el te va a escuchar- Menciono pero de repente un señor de cabellera larga oscura y ojos rojos apareció, se incoo para darle una reverencia a su majestad- Ese tipo, tiene mala espina, no confió en el, pero... mi padre confía en el ciega mente- Menciono con tristeza y Naruto se percato

Tranquila- Y la abrazo dulcemente- Prometo por el nombre mio y por el bosque encantado y por los aldeanos de todo el mundo que desterrare a la maldad- Dijo con seguridad y Kurama asintió

.

.

.

.

Pues este es el sensual capitulo NxH *-*


	5. La ocarina de la realeza

**-Capitulo 4-**

La ocarina del tiempo

.

.

.

Pero antes de que te vayas, Kurenai mi protectora te enseñara la salida del castillo, para que ningún guardián te vea salir de aquí, y otra cosa ten este obsequio por parte de mi y del mundo- Le otorgo una ocarina- Esta ocarina te servirá demasiado no la pierdas de vista- Menciono la princesa de los ojos color perla

Gracias prometo proteger esta ocarina, a donde tengo que ir?- Cuestiono el rubio con clara misión

Como dije Kurenai se encargara de guiarte a la salida ademas ella te informara de todo lo que tu cerebro pueda procesar- En eso la protectora de la princesa llego- Kurenai lleva a Naruto a la salida y sabes que le debes decir- Con esas palabras la joven guió a Naruto fuera del castillo junto a la criatura.

.

.

.

Lamento si la princesa ha sido fría, pero no hay demasiado tiempo, te daré las claves necesarias para que vuelvas al bosque encantado y después de que vayas tienes que ir al pueblo Goron- Menciono ella

Pueblo Goron?- Cuestiono el rubio con el semblante confundido

Raza complacida, tiene un carácter energético, se emocionan por todo, el rey de ahí es un energético que siempre grita sobre la juventud, son raros en muchas cuestiones pero su lealtad a la amistad es duradera- Menciono la criatura mágica

Primero que nada tengo que enseñarte una canción en la cual sera la clave para comunicarte con un rey ''Pez'', eso después de lo comento- Le empezó a enseñar una hermosa canción con una melodía bastante dulce- Esta canción se llama el arrullo de Hinata, se la tocaba mientras ella dormía, esta canción contiene piezas claves así que no se la enseñes a nadie, excepto a personas de la realeza- Claramente entendió las palabras de la protectora de Hinata, y se marcho lejos del castillo

Las cosas cada vez mas están complicadas, pero tranquilo todo estará bien, ademas la princesa es demasiada hermosa, solo le falta su cabello largo y listo- Exclamo con una sonrisa la criatura mágica- En que estas pensando te veo distraído- Cuestiono

-Solamente no entiendo el porque abrace a la princesa de esa manera

-Bueno no cabe duda que es una princesa muy hermosa, si fuera humano me haría su novio

-Deja de bromear de esa manera Kurama que no es gracioso

-Si claro como soy el que tiene la mente sexy en este viaje verdad

-Quiero una explicación el porque abrace a la princesa

-Dime que sentiste cuando la abrazaste

-Un calor se instalo en mi pecho, me dolió demasiado al ver a la princesa llorar, puede ser que ella pueda ser fria, pero sus ojos representan tristeza al ver esa situación a tan corta edad

-Se me hace que estas enamorado de la princesa

-Por supuesto que no

-Entonces que quieres que te diga, que te volviste un sentimental al verla de esa manera, la respuesta es que estas enamorado de la princesa no dudes de ese sentimiento

-Si pero, ella tal vez piense que soy un enclenque

-Tonterías mi adorable enclenque mio, eres un bello niño, aun te falta mucho por crecer- Exclamo la criatura mágica y Naruto hizo un leve puchero

-Tienes razón, aun me falta por aprender y crecer, no debo quejarme, por que en este momento- Menciono con claridad al respecto el rubio escandaloso

-Ademas que no se te olvide, necesitamos regresar al bosque encantado, no se a que pero tiene que ver algo genial, para que Kurenai nos haya dicho- Sin mas que decir tuvieron que caminar nuevamente a su hogar, el camino fue mas cansado y mas la noche llego de golpe y tuvieron que pelear con muertos vivientes, y en el camino se encontraron una pequeña araña y Kurama grito como niña.

Deberías dejar de gritar como niña sabes, esa fobia de arañas ya te esta afectando severamente- Menciono con cara de burla y Kurama bufo

Pues tu deberías confesarte a la princesa- Se puso colorado mas de lo normal- Escuchas eso- Comento con seriedad Kurama y Naruto se confundió- Esa melodía tan pura, ven sígueme creo saber de donde viene- Exclamo para salir corriendo

Se adentraron a su hogar, pero Kurama corría a una nueva dirección, la melodía cada vez mas se escuchaba, pero lo peor fue que había muchas cuevas y eso confundió bastante al rubio pero la criatura sabia perfectamente en cual dirección estaba esa encantadora melodía, llegaron a un campo lleno de flores donde Sakura tocaba esa melodía con una flauta bella.

Chicos han regresado- Menciono la chica mientras se bajaba de la gran piedra donde estaba sentada tocando tranquilamente su melodía- Como les fue con la princesa

Bastante bien, me ha dado esta ocarina, ya me se una estupenda canción por lo que me dijo su guardiana fue que esa canción solamente la utilizara cuando hablara con el rey ''pez'' pero no tengo idea a que se refiere, tu como has estado- Cuestiono amablemente el rubio hacia su amiga quien se sonrojo levemente

Estoy muy bien gracias y platique me como es la princesa- Pregunto con una bella sonrisa

Es una chica bastante hermosa, de cabellera oscura corta como tu Sakura, tiene los ojos color perla, muy hermosa para los ojos de cierta persona- Comento mientras veía a su compañero en manera picara, Sakura se percato de aquello y sus ojos se cristalizaron, ella amaba demasiado a su amigo pero el no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Que genial, así que te gusta la princesa- Comento en sollozos y Kurama se dio cuenta- Después me dices, ademas fui informada por la protectora de la princesa Hyuga, te enseñare esta bella melodía que escuchaste antes de llegar aquí- Naruto y Kurama vieron los toques delicados que su amiga daba a la flauta, entendieron que es lo que debían de hacer, y Naruto siguió el ritmo

Es hora que volvamos a nuestra aventura, se puede decir que este sera el ultimo adiós por un tiempo así que despídanse- Menciono Kurama para que los dos amigos se abrazaran y de despidieran por un tiempo

No olvides, tu y yo siempre seremos amigos sin importar el que- Grito Sakura para ser escuchada por su amiga y lo logro, el le dedico una sonrisa radiante y ella se sonrojo

Nuevamente dejaron el bosque encantado, no regresarían por un largo tiempo, pero al Uzumaki se le dio una gran idea, también despedirse de su nueva amiga Tenten, llegaron nuevamente al rancho y se encontraron con un señor mal humorado, el dueño del racho y en un establo con varios caballos, ahí se encontraba su objetivo la dulce muchacha dándole de comer a un caballo pequeño.

Hola de nuevo Tenten y quien este adorable caballo- Cuestiono

Se llama Epona, es un poco fiera, no obedece cuando se le cumple pero con una melodía ella hace caso, le encanta, te enseñare la canción, cuando quieras que Epona vaya hacia ti en el futuro toca la melodía- Menciono con una bella sonrisa, le enseño las partituras y Naruto estaba muy emocionado, había aprendido tres canciones en el mismo día.

.

.

.

Su viaje nuevamente estuvo, caminaron a otra orilla donde el pueblo del castillo se encontraba, subieron las altas escaleras para encontrarse con el pueblo Konoha. Caminaron sin parar, subiendo escaleras enormes, pero se acordó que antes de partir la protectora le otorgo una carta no sabia el porque pero menciono que seria de mucha utilidad. Se encontraron con un guardia que bloqueaba la entrada a las montañas de la ''muerte''.

Disculpe pero debemos pasar a la montaña de la muerte- Comento Naruto pero el guardián se burlo de el

Pobre muchacho, acaso no leíste el cartel, ''No se permite la entrada'', y mas a un niño que ha dejado los pañales- Exclamo con burla y Naruto se enfureció, agarro la carta que la protectora de la princesa le otorgo y se la entrego con el semblante enojado, el guardia lo empezó a leer y ese semblante de burla se volvió seria

Disculpe mi señor, no me eh dado cuenta que es un mensajero de la familia real de la princesa, puede pasar, lamento mi actitud hacia usted- Dijo con semblante serio el guardia y dejo pasar a Naruto y a Kurama.

No me digas que tenemos que caminar todo ese tramo- Comento asustado Naruto mientras veía unas clases de arañas coloridas y gigantes acercándose a ellos- Kurama por favor no te vayas a desmayar- Comento mordiéndose su labio inferior

Porque lo dices- Cuestiono la criatura mágica para darse cuenta porque su compañero lo comento- Santa ave purisima, esas cosas están gigantes y lo peor de todo están brincando, oficialmente odio este mundo- Empezaron a correr como idiotas para esquivar a las grandes y peludas arañas que brincaban sin cesar.

.

.

.

-DiazGuiselle

:'D Tengo mucho que no juego Zelda y por eso no me acordaba demasiado de como iba el juego... Mis disculpas a todos mis lectores que me siguen.

Actualizare este fanfic tres veces a la semana.

Los Martes

Los Domingos

Los Jueves


	6. El rey Goron

**-Capitulo 6-**

**Creando vínculos con el rey goron**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me puedes decir compañero rubio, porque siempre en el camino tenemos que encontrar de esas arañas que brincan como locas- Exclamo furioso Kurama y Naruto rió al comentario de fobia de su compañero- No es para que te rías, estoy diciendo la verdad, tarde o temprano me dará un infarto al ver otra de esa magnitud- De pronto un búho apareció de la nada y ambos compañeros de aventuras le asusto demasiado

Cada vez mas este mundo esta llena de cosas raras- Menciono el rubio para que su compañero asintiera con temor- Tu grande búho de no se que, como te llamas- Cuestiono acomodando su espada correctamente para no crearse una herida mortal en su espalda

Me llamo Búho y se que me dirán No me digas, soy mensajero del antiguo sabio del bosque, mi deber es guiarte a guaridas en lo mas alto de montañas en los cuales tu no puedes llegar debido a que... Eres un niño- Exclamo con burla en ave y Naruto se enfado mas de lo normal- No es para que te pongas de esa manera mi pequeño aventurero

El Búho te dijo niño que gracioso- Se burlo sarcásticamente Kurama y su compañero lo golpeo con fiereza- Me debería de alejar de ti, golpeas demasiado fuerte para ser un niño- Sintió la mirada de la muerte de su compañero- Es mejor que me calle para no salir lastimado

El místico Búho se llevo cargando en sus pies al chico que le asustaba a las alturas, mientras que Kurama viajaba viendo el paraíso de tal altura, llegaron a lo mas alto de la montaña, mientras que dos cuevas fue la vista de las tres cuyos aventureros estaban ahí- En la cueva de la derecha vive la mística Hada- Dio la orden el aventurero de alas, aquellos dos que siempre peleaban por cualquier situación se adentraron a la cueva, una hermosa sala, con agua transparente y pequeñas hadas flotando, Naruto se acerco mas y mas y esas pequeñas hadas se empezó a formar una gran hada, una chica de ropa un poco atrevida con el cabello agarrado en dos coletas

Con que tu eres el chico que ''salvo'' al bosque encantado- Cuestiono la gran hada- Un gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Tsunade, solo que para saber nuevamente que eres tu y presentarme debes tocar la canción de la familia real Hyuga, pero primero te daré el poder mágico- Con esas palabras empezó a curar las minis heridas que el chico tenia, y le otorgo un nuevo poder que con eso pudiera hacer mejores cosas y dar una excelente pelea en el futuro

Porque todos sin conocerte adecuadamente te otorgan mejores poderes que a mi- Comento con celos la criatura mágica- Es porque soy negro verdad

Tanto como la hada y el aventurero rubio se rieron ante ese comentario ilógico de la criatura mágica que solamente suspiro. Se retiraron en manera amable con la hada y se fueron. Al salir se encontraron con el Búho, quien los bajo nuevamente para llevarlos a la guarida Goron.

Todavía no entiendo el porque todo esto esta raro- Comento mientras caminaba con lentitud la criatura y Naruto se rió- Ahora que sucede

Tu crees que para mi todo esto es normal, me espante cuando te conocí, en mi cabeza decía en ese momento, Oh por el sabio del bosque un zorro parlante imagínate, no pues miau- Ambos se miraron con rivalidad y salieron corriendo donde se encontraba la entrada de la raza nueva

Una enorme entrada, con criaturas bastante raras para sus ojos, las criaturas con enormes cejas y gritando que la juventud es la mejor, suspiros se escuchaban en los dos aventureros, como era de 3 pisos no tuvieron que otra que saltar para no tomar las aburridas escaleras (Nota de la autora: Brinque para no andar en las escaleras :l)

Porque fue necesario brincar de esa altura- Pregunto levantándose del impacto contra el suelo la criatura

No tengo idea pero fue mas rápido- Vieron un tapete extraño con el símbolo real de la familia de Konohagakure no sato- Que extraño este símbolo es de Hinata- Dijo en voz alta

Bueno primero que nada debemos hacer algo con ese vaso gigante dando vueltas, nos puede aplastar- Comento Kurama analizando de como podría detenerlo pero- No me surge nada tu tienes algo

Si, tocar la canción de Hinata- Kurama parpadeaba y tenia los labios cerrados, saco su ocarina y empezó a tocar la hermosa melodía y la puerta se abrió y entraron con gran velocidad- Pero que carajo es esto- Gritaron al mismo tiempo tanto como Naruto y Kurama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un señor ya grande con cejas enormes bailaba al son de la música, con un traje apretado verde y un chaleco del mismo color, Naruto y Kurama se vieron detenidamente hasta pensaron en huir del lugar.

Que hermosa canción me ha encantado, esa melodía me recuerda a la familia real de Konoha, tu debes ser el mensajero, un gusto mi nombre es Maito Gai- Menciono con una sonrisa radiante que quemaba los ojos de ambos chicos

Cada vez hay criaturas mas raras que otras, este me da mas miedo que las araña- Comento en un murmuro la criatura y compañero de Naruto- Hemos sabido que aquí tienes problemas y la familia real nos ha mandando a esta dirección, no sabes el porque pero tu nos dirás verdad

Así es mi peludo amigo- Comento el- Un dragón bastante horrible ha despertado, ha estado dormido durante años, pero ha despertado y tememos que vuelva a comerse a cada uno de aquí, joven rubio revuelto, para darte una ofrenda mía debes tocar una canción movida para mis oídos acaso tienes una en tu ocarina

Como usted lo menciona, tengo una, es de mi mejor amiga, ella siempre me ha apoyado- En eso saco la ocarina y toco ''Cancion Sakura'', de repente el rey empezó a bailar nuevamente y Kurama se desmayo por ver tanta suciedad en ese baile- Que hermosos pasos de baile mi rey- Comento de manera de burla Naruto


	7. Batalla sagrado del fuego

**-Capitulo 7-**

**Una aventura en el volcán... Un nuevo miedo en Kurama... Las arañas son asquerosas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De acuerdo primero que nada como nos metimos en todo este asunto de las piedras que nunca me di cuenta- Comento la criatura para que los recuerdos surgieran

''_Nota de la autora''- Se me olvido poner lo de las tres piedras del videojuego -.- tengo tiempo que ya no lo eh jugado y se me ha olvidado así que una disculpa, el que sigue este fanfic pero no juega la leyenda de zelda la ocarina del tiempo , las tres piedras son fragmentos importantes en el juego que con su poder mágico puede abrir una cámara de los secretos... Me escuche al estilo harry potter... La primera piedra la gana en el bosque, el sabio del bosque se la otorga antes de morir. Mil disculpas por parte mía''_

_**-''Con la princesa Hinata conversaban sobre el poder de la primera piedra en el cual el sabio del bosque le otorgo antes de morir de esa manera tan trágica''-**_

_**-Esta piedra se llama Esmeralda del bosque un poder único en tu hogar en el cual el sabio protegió hasta morir y después de eso te lo otorgo, cuando las dos piedras que faltan se unan con esta, la puerta del templo del tiempo se abrirá para cerrar al espíritu maligno.**_

Ya comprendo- Comento nuevamente la criatura- Pero a donde tenemos que ir Naruto- Cuestiono

Si la memoria no me falla- Pensó en momentos- Tenemos que derrotar a un dragón que ha despertado y todas esas cosas, por suerte Gai me dio este amuleto para levantar cosas pesadas, no puedo creer que sea tan pequeño para tener una responsabilidad nivel supremo-

Eso no comprendo, hay miles de guerreros mas fuertes que tu pero nononono, te tuvieron que elegir, a un niño débil y enano-

.

.

.

**En el castillo Hyuga, la princesa estaba en el balcón pensando sobre el chico rubio y la criatura mágica**

-Princesa esta muy pensativa ¿Algo malo sucede?- Cuestiono preocupada Kurenai para acercarse hacia ella

-No sucede nada malo, solo pienso en...- Suspiro con un sonrojo- Naruto- A la guardiana le sorprendió el comentario de la princesa

**-**Usted esta acaso enamorada de el- Pregunto acercándose mas hacia ella

-Si- Dijo con mas sonrojo la princesa

.

.

.

**En el bosque encantado la situación se complicaba mas**

-Tenemos que encontrar a un nuevo sabio al templo, o ya sabes quien podría aparecer y conquistar el mundo- Comento un señor anciano hacia los demás

-Todavía queda tiempo, no debemos apresurar las cosas, tenemos que elegir al adecuado para el cargo- Comento otro sujeto

-Madara es un hombre caprichoso el encontrara la forma de conquistar y tener las piedras, no debemos que todo esto caiga en sus manos por nada del mundo-

-Por suerte según el sabio del bosque dijo encontrar al chico de la profecía pero aun es muy joven para tener mucho peso en esas manos pequeñas-

.

.

.

**Nuevamente con los dos aventureros que se encontraban peleando por cualquier cosa que se les venia a su cabeza-.**

-Ya hemos llegado a la cueva subterránea- Comento en voz alta el rubio escandaloso quien abrazo fuertemente a su compañero de una manera paternal

-Por que me haz abrazado, acaso te estas enamorado de mi o que- Cuestiono el zorro y el rubio empezó a reír fuertemente

-No digas tonterías mi zorro favorito, pero si me estoy enamorado de alguien pero no comprendo este sentimiento perfectamente- Ese comentario sorprendió a la criatura

-De quien se podría saber mi pequeño rubio escandaloso- Pregunto de manera picara hacia el

-Pues muy pronto lo sabrás- Respondió con una risa nerviosa a lo que Kurama pensó adecuadamente

-Tengo dos opciones en las cuales puedes estar enamorado- Dijo con esa sonrisa colmilluda caracterizada de el- La primera es tu amiga Sakura la de la música bonita o la dulce princesa de los hermosos ojos perlados Hinata haber cual te gusta mas- Eso sonrojo demasiado al rubio

Pisadas de escucharon rápidamente a lo cual asusto a ambos, se escondieron a un extremo y vieron a una extraña criatura parecida a un renacuajo con dos patas, Naruto salio de su escondite a gran velocidad y los ataco con la espada pero no pudo contra esas bestias y destrozo el escudo que el rubio portaba

-No pues...- Dijo Kurama- Estas cosas me dan asco creo que peor que las arañas-

-Deja de hablar- Exclamo Naruto mientras se defendía del fuego que esas bestias- Ayúdame o prometo que del mas allá te molestare diariamente- Pero desgraciadamente ambos aventureros cayeron a un pozo, despertaron y era una habitación con fuego en sus paredes

-Cada vez estas cosas están mas complicadas y difíciles de comprender-

-Ni me lo digas pero que se le puede hacer-

-Pues tu eres el héroe o no es así, así que mueve tu trasero de niño pequeño y averigua esto o juro que...-Fue interrumpido

-Amenazándome acaso, ademas soy el único que puede amenazar así que shhhh, yo tengo una espada y tu no-

**Todavía**** en esa cueva extraña o como Naruto le decía Habitación con fuego miau, encontraron una ranura y pensaron que esa podía ser una vía de escape pero no, nuevamente cayeron a lo mas profundo de esa habitación, pero un extraño dragón estaba girando pero lamentablemente dejo de girar para ver a su presa, ambos aventureros se asustaron y empezaron a correr pero como el dragón giraba fue mas rápido y casi aplasto al chico rubio.**

-Corre por tu vida mi amigo- Exclamo asustado y corriendo lo mas que podía Kurama

-Es lo que intento- Respondió, pero gracias a un milagro el dragón paro y comenzó a caminar normalmente, a Naruto se le ocurrió una fascinante idea del como derrotarlo- Kurama escucha esto, tengo una estupenda idea de como derrotar a esa cosa que gira

-Esa cosa que gira es un dragón y veo que en ocasiones si eres inteligente- Naruto le platico con detalles del plan y Kurama asintió, ambos corrieron en diferentes direcciones, en el terreno del dragón, plantas en forma de bomba agarraron varias y se las aventaron en par de segundos explotaron y el dragon cayo rendido a la lava ¿Acaso ya lo había vencido tan fácil?


	8. Esmeralda del fuego ardiente

**-Capitulo 8-**

**La piedra sagrada- Esmeralda del fuego-**

**Conociendo a la princesa ''Pez''. Una nueva chica para Naruto.**

**.**

**.**

-Como les prometí a los dos- Hablo el rey claramente y agacharse para quedar del mismo bajo del rubio- La esmeralda del fuego ahora les pertenece

Ambos aventureros se abrazaron entre si. Estaban realmente emocionados. En sus manos solamente les faltaba la esmeralda del hielo. Pero el siguiente problema era ¿Donde se encontraba la mística piedra?

-Si quieren buscar la caverna de la siguiente especie y encontrar la esmeralda del hielo, queda muy cerca del pueblo, si la memoria no me falla, primero hay un lago pequeño, después de eso tienes que entrar, hay un pequeño bosque llamado lago zora- Comento el mismo rey para informar a sus aventureros- Pero el rey ''pez'' como muchos le llamamos, tiene una hija muy bonita pero caprichosa espero que la puedan soportar.

En el camino se quedaron pensativos, ¿Como que una hija caprichosa?, si era una princesa pues quedaba claro ''PRINCESA'' pero no era la razón para ser caprichosa, la princesa de Konoha no era de esa manera, de solo pensarlo, al rubio se sonrojaba bastante.

-Creo que debemos de tomar un pequeño descanso antes de continuar- Menciono Kurama- Debemos tomar fuerzas para la próxima batalla

-Me suena a manada todo esto- Contesto Naruto- Lo único que haces es desmayarte cuando te encuentras a cosas desagradables-

-Pero..- Intento articular la oración completa pero mejor se quedo callado

-Ya mejor vamos al lago zora- Comento Naruto para caminar nuevamente, en el tramo del camino ambos cansados se quedaron pensando acerca de la nueva princesa ¿Como seria?

-Primero para aclarar, estas enamorado de Hinata verdad?- Cuestiono la criatura- Para que te vayas olvidando de la princesa nueva

-Porque siempre me preguntas eso- Respondió- Por lo menos no me desmayo cada vez- La criatura bufo a esa respuesta y siguieron caminando, como el rey goro dijo había un gran lago y después de eso la ''entrada''

-Vamos- Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Nadaron por unos minutos, después se secaron para quedaron secos y no enfermarse, entonces unas plantas salieron del agua y empezaron a disparar las bolas de madera. Con el escudo que reparo sanamente las paro, Kurama estaba aburrido, solamente queria ir alla y hacer lo suyo que claramente era desmayarse al ver una araña un clásico en el. Como pudieron saltaron de un gran extremo al otro, corrieron lo mas que pudieron en lo mas alto en donde aquellos dos se encontraban vieron a una rana parada en una rama ambos no hicieron caso a la rana y saltaron a la fresca agua.

-Tu crees que falta para llegar donde se encuentre el rey- Cuestiono Naruto

-Pues calculando algo que no tengo idea muy pronto- Respondió con una sonrisa y salieron del agua para seguir caminando en un tramo lleno de césped bastante lindo y demasiado arreglado

-Esperemos que sea de noche para entrar a la fortaleza, necesitamos descansar que no somos unas maquinas- Comento Kurama- Necesitamos secarnos o si no nos enfermaremos nivel dios

-De acuerdo- Dijo Naruto para acostarse en el amplio césped y suspirar- Hinata- Suspiro el nombre de aquella princesa que le saca mas de un sonrojo pero Kurama se percato de lo que su compañero dijo

En la noche, ya ambos secados y con las energías suficientes para la nueva misión, se adentraron en una especie de bosque extraño, donde la cascaba era mas hermosa durante la noche, rápidamente el rubio saco su ocarina para tocar la canción en el cual su princesa le enseño a tocar, la cascada dejo de lanzar esa hermosa agua y un escondite se alcanzo a ver. Con un salto se adentraron en el camino vieron que el palacio del rey ''pez'' estaba creada de un agua mas pura que antes con seres extraños vestidos de azules, Naruto sonreía a cada ser zora que se encontraba en el camino, ambos aventureros se sorprendieron al ver al rey viéndolos detenidamente.

-Con que tu eres quien ha salvado al bosque encantado y al reinado del fuego- Dijo con voz amable el rey- Un gusto en conocerte Uzumaki Naruto- Comento el con una sonrisa, al muchacho le impresiono que el rey supiera su nombre- Soy el rey de los zoras, Yamanaka Inoichi-

-Un placer mi rey- Hizo reverencia ante el al igual que Kurama- Esta bola de pelos es mi compañero, Kurama se llama- Contesto con una sonrisa maravillosa

-A quien le dices bola de pelos- Susurro Kurama para su compañero- Un placer- Dijo ya en voz alta

-Tengo una gran problema y necesito que ayuden a resolverlo, si terminan esta misión les daré la preciada Perla de hielo que ha sido transmitida en generación en generación en la realeza- Menciono con tristeza el rey- Mi hija se ha perdido no... mejor dicho el monstruo malvado se la ha tragado

-Bueno entonces su hija debe estar sabrosa para el monstruo- Dijo de manera burlona Kurama pero sintió la mirada penetrante del rey y una patada en su estomago por parte de su compañero

-No se preocupe mi rey- Exclamo Naruto- Nosotros iremos al interior del monstruo y la recuperaremos- Menciono Naruto con una sonrisa

**-Adentro del monstruo Jabbo-**

-Socorro que estas medusas me están atacando- Menciono asustado Kurama- Naruto apúrate con esas para que vayas a buscar a la princesa-

-Es lo que trato de intentar pero son muy resistentes a mi espada- Dijo mientras peleaba con una de ellas

-Hay alguien por aquí- Una voz desconocida para los oídos del rubio y la bola de pelos se escucho- Y si la hay ayúdenme- Grito nuevamente

-Tu crees que esa voz sea de la princesa- Cuestiono Kurama- Prepárate para ser el objeto de burla mi querido aventurero- Exclamo con burla Kurama

-Esta misión va a ser larga- Dijo para soltar un suspiro


	9. Una princesa caprichosa

**-Capitulo 9-**

**Una promesa de la princesa**

**La maldad pronto llegara al reinado**

-Mira Naruto es la princesa que estamos buscando- Dijo Kurama- Bueno aparte de nosotros se encuentra ella aqui en la panza del monstruo, y digamos que no esta de lujo estar aquí lleno de baba

Ambos aventureros corrieron en donde la princesa se encontraban, estaba corriendo para no ser ataca por las gigantes medusas que la acechaban, en un golpe poderoso Naruto pudo destruir varias y las medusas que sobrevivieron se retiraron. Kurama revisaba si alguna criatura estaba cerca de ellos para alertar y salir huyendo con gracia como siempre.

-Te encuentras bien- Cuestiono el rubio- Ven déjame ayudarte- Miro a la princesa que en un momento le dio una mirada seria y le pego al chico rubio con una patada en su entrepierna

-No necesito de tu ayuda- Exclamo molesta, se levanto del suelo para ver al compañero del escandaloso rubio- Eres una bola de pelos- Le dijo hacia Kurama quien bufo con molestia

-Princesa no es manera de decirme de esa forma, tengo nombre y seria mas formal que me dijera por mi nombre- Dijo Kurama hacia ella y esta se molesto mas

-Como tu digas bola de pelos-

-''Esta chica me esta sacando de mis casillas''- Pensó con amargura para irse con su compañero quien no se recuperaba del fuerte golpe- Puedo hacerte una pregunta princesa...-

-Me llamo Ino Yamanaka pero me puedes decir su majestad- Exclamo con superioridad- Ustedes quienes son?- Cuestiono ahora

-Kurama criatura mágica de los bosques y compañero de este chico- Se presento con educación para hacer una reverencia hacia ella

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki- Dijo Naruto aun dolido- Debemos escapar de aquí, ademas tengo un asunto demasiado importante con la princesa de Konoha- Dijo para seguir caminando aun rumbo diferente

-¿Hablas de Hinata Hyuga?- Pregunto la princesa con curiosidad-¿Estas interesado en ella?-

-Conozco a la princesa ella me ha ayudado bastante hacerme mas fuerte y digamos que si- Dijo Naruto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-''El chico es muy guapo sin duda pero porque el se interesaría en aquella princesa, si yo soy mas hermosa''- Pensó Ino para ver con mas detenidamente al chico quien estaba platicando con su compañero

-Bueno para escapar de aquí y enfrentar al monstruo y esas cosas, porque es lo mas obvio cada vez que rescatamos a un sabio o a un fenómeno raro con grandes cejas debe haber un monstruo mas difícil que otro-

-Y lo peor de todo es que te provocan desmayos, y tengo que hacer el trabajo yo mismo sin tu ayuda-

-Oye tengo mis fobias-

-Todos tenemos nuestras fobias pero tu te desmayas con todo eres mas inútil que una piedra-

-Ya paren de pelearse ustedes dos- Exclamo molesta la princesa- Si queremos escapar de aquí primero tenemos que asegurarnos que nadie este por aquí y avanzar con cautela, Kurama tu revisa primero, si ves algo sospechoso te regresas y nos dices mientras que yo y Narutonto iremos por esta dirección-

En el camino con encuentros de medusas, la princesa veía de reojo al aventurero quien estaba perdidamente en sus pensamientos, un silencio incomodo era lo único que se presenciaba, unos 23 minutos exactos en los cuales no pararon hasta que vieron una puerta en lo mas fondo de algo baboso, ambos corrieron para entrar en esa puerta pero un agujero los succiono y solamente a la princesa, dejando a Naruto ahí solo y abandonado.

-Necesito regresar con Kurama- Menciono en un susurro el rubio pero una voz que conocía con exactitud apareció

-¿Naruto donde te encuentras?- Cuestiono la princesa en otro lado

-En donde te succionaron- Respondió desesperado- Tu en donde estas

-Estoy al parecer en una habitación azul un poco lleno de baba-

-Bueno espero que disfrutes tu estancia allá-

-Tarado-

-Siempre a las veinticuatro horas-

-Te haré una propuesta que te parece-

-Soy todo oídos-

-Si me salvas te otorgare la joya que ha pertenecido a mi familia por décadas y ademas seras mi esposo por salvarme-

-Espera a que te refieres con mi esposo-

-Me salvas te daré la joya y seras mi esposo-

-Soy demasiado joven para casarme-

-Entonces no hay joya-

-De acuerdo Ino-

-Su majestad queda claro-

-''Que chica tan caprichosa''-

**.-En el castillo de Konoha-.**

-Princesa el esta aquí- Aviso con nervios Kurenai- Al parecer quiere hablar con usted

-¿Porque?- Cuestiono la princesa con muchos nervios al igual que su protectora

-No tengo idea el la espera en la sala del rey- Dijo por ultimo para que la princesa fuera corriendo a la sala quien estaba esperando la maldad- Con todo respeto que hace usted aquí- Menciono hacia Madara quien estaba sentado en el trono- Y que hace sentado en el trono de mi padre

-Solamente vine aquí para descansar, sabes que tengo toda la autoridad de pertenecer aquí el tiempo que yo desee, si tienes alguna duda pregúntale a tu padre- Dijo con malicia y la sonrisa caracterizada en el, Hinata solo bufo y se retiro pero antes- Te pareces tanto a tu madre- Esas palabras pusieron en nervios a Hinata, se paro del trono hacia la joven, se tuvo que agachar para quedar en la misma altura que la princesa, para verle bien sus facciones

-¿U-Usted conoció a mi madre?- Cuestiono la princesa, pero se estremeció cuando la mirada oscura de aquel rey le miro con malicia- Si no le importa me tengo que retirar- Se fue apenas, sus piernas le fallaron...

-Hinata- Comento asustado Naruto, quien se quedo dormido en la baba del estomago del monstruo- Fue solamente un sueño- Menciono mientras parpadeaba rápidamente- Tengo que buscar a Kurama para rescatar a Ino lo mas pronto posible

Buscando a la bola de pelos como Naruto le decía, se percato de varias puertas secretas, entro a una para ver si su amigo se encontrase ahí pero no, una cosa grande lo empezó a atacar pero se percato que era una raíz ¿Viviente?, lucho con esa cosa por 10 minutos hasta poder cortar la raíz. Estaba cansando, ser un héroe a tan corta edad no era fácil.

.

.

.

**-Con la criatura mágica-**

-Le enseñare a Naruto que no soy una carga en esto de rescatar princesas y cosas extrañas como el rey goron- Menciono en un murmuro para caer en un agujero encontrándose con la princesa dormida plácidamente-''La princesa es bonita cuando esta dormida pero cuando no...''- Pensó con burla para ir a despertarla


	10. Presentando al villano

**La espada milenaria**

**-Capitulo 10-**

**El aventurero favorito de la princesa**

**Siete años por el tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las cosas se complicaba con el aventurero rubio quien estaba molesto por no encontrar a su amigo peludo y a la princesa caprichosa ahora prometió casarse con ella, la idea no le desagradaba pero todavía no tenia la edad exacta para casarse y su corazón pertenecía a otra persona. En su camino lleno de baba y criaturas nada gratas para el estomago del rubio, se fue corriendo al escuchar una voz parecida a Kurama. Corrió hasta el cansancio el quería pedirle disculpas a su compañero por ser grosero con el e decirle que era un inútil que solamente servia para desmayarse en situaciones incomodas. Ahí lo encontró sentado en una especie de tronco se percato que el estaba pensando, su felicidad al ver a su compañero peludo aumento.

-Kurama al fin te encuentro me da una alegría al encontrarte- Exclamo con mucha felicidad pero no se fijo de una rama y cayo al suelo, Kurama suspiraba al tener a un compañero torpe

-Naruto pensé que estabas con la princesa- Pregunto con curiosidad

-La princesa se cayo a un agujero bueno la succiono y no se en donde se encuentra por eso necesito de tu ayuda- Menciono Naruto al levantarse y limpiar su ropa verde y su gorro como duende- Necesito de tu ayuda

-Ahora la necesitas- Exclamo con molestia- Acaso el gran Naruto no puede con esto

-No digas tonterías Kurama siempre te eh necesitado, y solamente tengo once años que quieres que haga, no soy fuerte, no soy alto- Dijo en voz alta- Necesito de tu ayuda mas que nunca- Sollozo lentamente

**.-Con la princesa Ino-.**

-Porque tardan estos dos en rescatarme- Susurro para ella misma, estaba sentada en un tronco arrodillada mientras jugaba con plantas llenas de baba-¿Porque a Naruto le interesa Hinata?- Se cuestiono internamente-''Yo soy mas bonita, tengo mejor carácter''-

Paso una hora en ese lugar sola y abandonada. Se cuestionaba sobre la posible relación entre su ''amiga'' y el rubio escandaloso, sonrió al recordar que el y ella la princesa Yamanaka se casarían cuando serian mas grandes.

-Pobre de Hinata ella se quedara sola y yo con Naruto- Rió levemente

Ambos compañeros corrieron para saber donde la princesa se encontraba. Pero de pronto ambos cayeron en un agujero como a la princesa le sucedió. Gritaron y ademas se abrazaron con mucho miedo. Cayeron en par de segundos.

-¿Porque demonios nos hemos abrazado?- Se dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Parece que se tardaron mas de lo normal- Menciono una tercera persona, una voz femenina, ambos dejaron de terminar para observarla- Bien ahora escuchen adecuadamente mis palabras, primero tengo mucha hambre y segunda hay un monstruo por aquí cerca así que Naruto y bola de pelos hagan su trabajo

**.-En el castillo Hyuga-.**

-Kurenai donde se encuentra mi padre- Pregunto con curiosidad Hinata

-Esta en el trono con ya sabes quien- Respondió con una sonrisa

-Iré con el para decirle una cosa muy importante- Se sonrojo leve pero su protectora se percato

-Se puede saber que es esa cosa muy importante- Pregunto

-Muy pronto lo sabrás- Solamente dijo eso para retirarse, iba muy feliz para ver a su padre pero escucho un grito fuerte por parte de su padre

-Que sucede aquí- Grito al ver a su padre tirado lleno de sangre y a su lado Madara con una sonrisa malvada-¿T-Tu hiciste eso?- Cuestiono con mucho miedo retrocedió un par de pasos

-Sabes que yo siempre eh querido el trono, ahora nada ni nadie se opondrá- Dijo malvadamente para correr donde la joven estaba

**-.- En el reinado Zora mejor conocido como Yamanaka -.-**

-Gracias por traer a mi hija nuevamente a su hogar- Las palabras del rey eran de felicidad

-Descuide que nosotros prometidos traerla- Dijo Naruto con las ropas todas sucias y babeadas

-Aun no comprendo del como salimos de esta- Aclaro con voz corta Kurama

-Naruto ven acá necesito decirte algo muy importante- Menciono la princesa para agarrar la muñeca del aventurero- Recuerda nuestra promesa tu y yo seremos esposos en el futuro- Le murmuro para darle un beso en los labios y este se sorprendió

**-Flash Back-**

_Naruto ten cuidado- Advirtió Kurama para ver que un atacante iba a atacar al chico, pero gracias a su advertencia pudo escapar de las garras_

_Gracias Kurama- Menciono con una sonrisa- Princesa usted retroceda esto sera muy peligroso- Dijo con mucha preocupación, la princesa asintió para retirarse poco mientras que Kurama veía con mucha detención al monstruo_

_Naruto ya se como derrotarlo, utiliza el poder que te ha dado Tsunade esa hada super dotada de los pechos con eso harás que el monstruo muera- Dijo Kurama con mucha determinación a sus palabras, el chico hizo caso para utilizar ese poder para derrotarlo pero solamente lo pudo noquear por cinco minutos pero sin importar que lo acuchillo un montón de veces, la bestia se cayo agotada y en vez de salir sangre le salio la famosa baba_

_Ino grito de la felicidad para abrazar al dúo rescatador. Ambos correspondieron al cálido abrazo de la princesa rubia_

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-Bueno ya hemos terminado con nuestro deber rey Inoichi- Menciono Naruto haciendo una reverencia

-Pero antes lo prometido, les daré el cristal que ha pasado en generación en generación a la familia Yamanaka- El rey le otorgo el brillante cristal a las manos de Naruto quien estaba completamente feliz de hacer grandes cosas a tan poco tiempo, pero se acordó que tenia un asunto demasiado importante con la princesa Hyuga

-Kurama y yo nos tenemos que marchar tenemos asuntos importantes que arreglar con la princesa Hyuga con su permiso nos retiramos- Aclaro con educación para retirarse, pero al mencionar a la princesa Hinata no fue de agrado para Ino.

Con un rumbo fijo caminaron mientras compartían risas, pero de pronto el clima cambio terriblemente a uno hermoso a uno lluvioso e oscuro, Kurama sintió una oscuridad en el pueblo de Konoha y corrieron a verificar la situación. La puerta principal se abrió de golpe dejando a ver un caballo, ambos aventureros se sorprendieron al ver el jinete, Kurenai la protectora de la princesa y en sus manos la princesa. No pudo saber con exactitud las palabras que le dijo pero le aventó un objeto que cayo a un lago nada profundo, de repente otro caballo negro apareció pero con un hombre no tan viejo en el.

-Maldita sea se me escaparon ahora no podre tener a la princesa- Exclamo con molestia el hombre quien vio detenidamente a Naruto- Quítate de mi camino saco de pulgas

Madara Uchiha salio hacia el horizonte a buscar a la princesa, Naruto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta terrible al igual que Kurama, el clima cambio a uno mas cálido las nubes se despejaron... Naruto fue al lago para verificar el objeto que su princesa tiro ¿Una nueva ocarina?

-Oye Naruto este objeto es una ocarina pero tu ya tienes una- Reafirmo Kurama

-Tenemos que ir al palacio- Dijo con mucha seguridad a sus palabras, entraron al pueblo todo derrumbado sin nada, el hermoso palacio totalmente destruido, entonces a Naruto se le ocurrió visitar el templo del tiempo como su amada le dijo, entro junto con Kurama, había una larga mesa se imagino que ahí debía poner los cristales recolectados, los coloco como debía de repente una luz blanca y una oscura aparecieron...

-Al fin la puerta del templo se ha abierto- Murmuro con malicia Madara

Naruto sintió pesado su cuerpo al igual que Kurama, no pudo mas y cayo al suelo... El alma de Naruto se quedaría sellada por siete años en el futuro para una nueva misión

-Fin de la primera parte-

Oh *O* ahora que pasara con Hinata

Ese Madara tan sensual y malévolo

Las cosas se pondrán sabrosas mis conejos-ninjas lectores

Hasta la próxima en La espada milenaria


	11. Naruto un viaje en el tiempo

**La espada milenaria**

**-Capitulo 11-**

**¿Quien demonios es Sai?**

**Madurando con la criatura y salvando a una amiga de la infancia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Han pasado siete largos años desde que el alma de Naruto ha sido sellada junto con la criatura de nombre Kurama

-¿Que sucedió tengo hambre?- Reclamo con molestia Naruto quien despertaba

-Haz despertado aventurero- Dijo un hombre extraño que provoco un susto demasiado a Naruto

-¿Q-Quien eres tu?- Cuestiono Naruto

-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake el sabio de la luz un placer en conocerte- Se presento el hombre con una reverencia

-¿Donde estoy y tengo hambre hay alimento por aquí?- Pregunto con el estomago gruñendo le

-Eres un tarado- Murmuro el hombre- Te encuentras en el templo del tiempo por siete años en el futuro y la comida se encuentra a la derecha de esa habitación- Dijo con amabilidad Kakashi apuntándole la dirección donde se encontraba la comida

-Oh gracias buen hombre y donde esta Kurama-

-¿Kurama?-

-Si la bola de pelos que estaba conmigo- Dijo Naruto

-Esta por allá dormida, tienen el sueño demasiado pesado-

Naruto suspiro pesadamente, se levanto para ver que se sentía muy diferente se vio sus manos, tenían una especie de guantes cafés, su cabellera rubia era mas larga, unos aretes en sus orejas puntiagudas, el gorro verde grande, su traje era extraño y con mallas. Miro atrás y ahí esta su- Pero que mierda- Exclamo sorprendido Naruto al ver a su criatura, ya no estaba del tamaño pequeño que esta le cabía en el bolso de su short, ahora estaba enorme mas grande que un dragón

-Hola Naruto haz crecido- Dijo alegremente Kurama con una sonrisa zorruna

-Creo que tu no eres la excepción- Rieron al mismo tiempo los dos crecidos jóvenes

-Bueno par de idiotas nivel dios ahora tienen que escuchar esto- La seriedad de Kakashi cambio el clima del entorno- Después de que sus almas fueran selladas por siete años en el futuro Madara se ha apoderado del pueblo de Konoha, la princesa ya desaparecido ahora su deber es saber donde se encuentra ademas el bosque encantado ahora es muy oscuro

-Hinata ha desaparecido- Exclamo Naruto triste pero se acordó que la protectora de la princesa se la llevo lejos de ese sujeto

-Tengan cuidado el pueblo Konoha ahora están llenos de zombies si escuchan el grito de uno de ellos se petrificaran y ese sera cuando ellos intenten robarse su alma-

-Vamos Naruto- Dijo Kurama a punto de correr- Deja yo te cargo ahora es mi turno- Naruto se subió al lomo de Kurama para comenzar su nueva misión a la salida se encontraron a un muchacho pálido

-¿Quien eres tu?- Interrogo Naruto

-Un placer conocerte Naruto Uzumaki mi nombre es Sai quien les ayudara a sus problemas- Dijo el muchacho con mirada seria- Pertenezco a la familia Sheik una raza extinta mi deber es guiarte a lo bueno del mundo

-Gracias por tu ayuda pero debo ir a mi hogar hay graves problemas-

-Me parece excelente que ayudes a tu hogar- Exclamo Sai- Pero Madara no se quedara con los brazos cruzados el querrá quitarte del camino

-A que te refieres con eso-

-Sin sabios en su camino y en busca de dos poderes increíbles-

-No comprendo tus palabras-

-No necesitas comprender las después de todo eres el gran héroe-

-Primero necesito saber como esta mi hogar luego iré con la princesa Hinata es lo que mas me importa-

-¿Acaso no te importa tu novia Sakura?-

-Sakura no es mi novia solamente es mi amiga quien la conozca de la infancia-

-Si tu lo dices-

-No necesito de tus regaños-

Enojado el chico aventurero agarro a garras a su criatura mágica, saliendo del templo se encontraron a los dichosos zombies que tanto hablaba el sujeto de la mascara con nombre Kakashi. Con cuidado salieron del pueblo que estaba completamente infestado de zombies.

-El bello pueblo de Konoha ahora es una basura- Menciono Kurama triste-¿Donde crees que este Hinata?

-No lo se pero espero que se encuentre lo mas lejos posible de ese sujeto- Pronuncio Naruto con enfado apretó sus puños con fuerza

-Mira ahi esta el rancho donde vive Tenten quieres ver como se encuentra- Propuso Kurama para sacarle una sonrisa al rubio algo que logro

-De acuerdo-

Caminaron un par de kilómetros para llegar al rancho fue un hermoso alivio al no verlo destruido pero no se encontraba con el señor dormilón y con Tenten pero si un señor extraño.

-¿Disculpe señor pero donde se encuentra el dueño del rancho y su hija?- Pregunto con curiosidad

-El dueño lo eche del rancho solamente es bueno en dormir, al contrario de mi siempre fue eficaz en el rancho siempre tenia que hacer todo, desde que Madara a tomado el poder me ha dejado el rancho para mi, la hija esta en unos de los establos no se ha ido por un estúpido caballo-

-''¿Caballo?'' EPONA- Pensó alterado Naruto- Usted como se llama

-Me llamo Danzo-

-Naruto a este señor lo acabo de conocer y ya lo odio me permites matarlo- Le murmuro Kurama y este casi asentía pero mejor no

.

.

.

Se que esta corto no tuve mucha inspiración para hacerlo lo lamento señores y señoras *~*

En el próximo capitulo un ''reencuentro'' entre Naruto y Sakura

Ademas Sai sera una clave fundamental en esto ¬u¬


	12. Templo del bosque

**La espada milenaria**

**-Capitulo 12-**

**''Un reencuentro de mejores amigos''**

+~+ Hola nuevamente. Con un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic **Naruhina**.

Sin mas que decir disfrútenlo..!

**-DiazGuiselle**

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Naruto no entendía el porque todo esto estaba ocurriendo, su alma fue sellada durante siete largos años junto con la bola de pelos llamada Kurama, claramente ya no tenia cuerpo de niño si no uno de un adolescente, se notaba la diferencia. Tenia que averiguar lo posible de ese Madara y su plan y saber donde su princesa se encontraba.

Caminando después de platicar con ese Danzo e evitar que Kurama se lo comiera. Suspiraba. Era un gran trayecto desde el rancho a su hogar, necesitaba saber que peligros se encontraba para volver a rescatar todo desde el inicio.

Entrando por la gran entrada del bosque encantado, plantas oscuras crecían ahí. Se notaban que el clima cambiaba radicalmente. Ya no se sentía el hogar que era antes.

-Este lugar ha cambiado demasiado- Logro omitir Naruto

-Y demasiado te acuerdas cuando salvamos esto antes de que el Sabio falleciera- Pregunto con nostalgia Kurama

-Si- Dijo cortante para ver que aun su casa estaba ahí

-Donde crees que debamos ir-

-No tengo idea-

-Que problemático-

-Demasiado-

-Veré si la canción que Sakura me dio pueda servir- Saco su nueva ocarina para tocar la melodía que una vez Sakura su mejor amiga, la melodía recordaba que era muy bella, algo clásico para los oídos para muchos.

-''Naruto porque me has llamado''- Una voz inundo en el lugar, claramente de una chica

-¿Sakura? en donde estas- Pregunto curioso

-Estoy en el templo del bosque, los guardianes me han pedido que vaya a asegurarme que el poder del bosque este intacto-

-Necesitas alguna ayuda-

-La verdad si, espera que es esto?- Dijo Sakura para que solamente un grito de ella resonara

-Algo malo esta sucediendo- Comento Naruto

-Donde queda el templo- Pregunto asustado Kurama

-Yo los puedo guiar- Propuso Sai en una distancia

-Tu de nuevo- Dijeron ambos

-Exactamente- Menciono con una sonrisa falsa el muchacho

-De acuerdo guíanos al templo del bosque- Menciono Naruto derrotado, Kurama grito al ver a su amigo de esa manera, caminaron por pasillos de una cueva bastante extraña, pero en un momento Sai se marcho lentamente sin dejar rastro alguno

-Maldita sea porque siempre tengo que confiar en ese tipo- Grito con lleno de furia el pobre de Naruto estaba desesperado en totalidad, necesitaba recuperar a su amiga quien estaba en problemas ademas de la princesa Hinata quien ya nadie sabe en donde pueda estar

-Tranquilízate Naruto pronto encontraremos a Sakura y a Hinata- Menciono Kurama con el semblante triste

Al caminar por el laberinto, Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos al encontrarse a Kiba después de tanto tiempo, se alegro bastante pero había algo extraño, si el había crecido porque Kiba no? si ambos eran de la misma raza, al caminar para el frente, Kiba los detuvo

-Oye señor usted no puede entrar por aquí- Reclamo con autoridad Kiba- Usted se me hace conocido de alguna parte

-Necesitamos ir al templo del bosque- Sin mas que decir lo dijo, Kiba hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el, pero tuvo una gran idea porque no tocarle la canción de Sakura así Kiba le permitiera pasar, saco su ocarina y toco esa famosa melodía

-Esa canción es de Sakura- Murmuro Kiba- Si ustedes conocen la canción deben ser amigos cercanos de Sakura pueden pasar- Se hizo a un lado para que los dos pasaran

Al llegar se encontraron con otro laberinto lleno de guardián parecidos a un oso gigante pero una escalera escondida por unos arbusto puso su atencion el aclamado rubio, se subió junto con Kurama con sus poderes se encogió, al parecer había mas de 20 de esos osos, saltaron de arbusto en arbusto de median mas de cinco metros. Al pasar todo eso se encontraron con un cofre, al abrirlo se hallaron una llave pequeña, Naruto la agarro y se bajo en otra escalera, nuevamente un nuevo desafió los cruzo, unas escaleras los conducían a otro guardián.

- . - . - . - .

Se que esta cortos ahora los capítulos pero no se preocupen :'3


	13. Sueños y pesadillas

**La espada milenaria**

**-Capitulo 13-**

**Flor de cerezo**

Bueno la cosa esta así. Esto sera un **Naruhina** es una adaptación de **La leyenda de zelda: La ocarina del tiempo**Ademas en esta historia no va a aparecer Sasuke.

Deja les explico por si no comprenden esto.

Después de recolectar las tres mágicas piedras de diferentes razas, Madara intenta llevarse a la princesa porque ella tiene un poder que el quiere pero no lo obtiene. Naruto al entrar al templo del tiempo y colocar las tres piedras en su lugar debido una puerta misteriosa se abre. La criatura mágica y el entran si saber nada y es cuando sus almas son selladas. Pasan alrededor de siete largos años en donde Madara controla Konoha y una mayor parte del mundo.

**-DiazGuiselle**

* * *

Corrían lo mas que podían, sus corazones bombeaban demasiado, estaban extremadamente cansados en totalidad. Ya habían llegado al templo del bosque por su suerte se habían encontrado con un gancho y varias cosas que cosas extrañas les dieron.

Sin mas que decir o hacer entraron al templo, era demasiado grande con muchas habitación. La complicación de encontrar a Sakura crecía demasiado. Por mas que pensaba necesitaba a su mejor amiga a su lado pero también a la dulce princesa.

-Naruto espera- Menciono Kurama demasiado cansado- Si seguimos así no seremos posible de rescatar a Sakura con las mejores condiciones

-Lo entiendo pero estas cosas se complican cada vez mas-

-Tenemos que descansar, mañana le seguimos-

-¿Cruzamos todo esto para nada?-

-No te enojes Naruto, busquemos un lugar apropiado para dormir de acuerdo-

-De acuerdo-

En el templo encontraron un lugar para dormir. En la noche este Naruto prefirió dormir separado necesitaba reflexionar.

-Porque no puedo ser mas fuerte se que haya crecido pero no puedo- Susurro lentamente, unos pasos se acercaron a el y lo miraron, esos hermosos perlados ojos que tanto admiraba se mostraron

-Naruto tu eres fuerte- Murmuro con mucha elegancia la princesa, Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

-Hinata por mas que intento no puedo hacer las cosas bien, no se tu paradero, Madara se ha apoderado de todo-

-¿Si te rindes ahora que crees que pasara después?- Pregunto con una fragancia de admiración hacia el

-No lose- Respondió con la cabeza agachada

-Naruto cuando yo te conocí siempre supe que tu eras el héroe de todo el mundo, pero lo mejor de todo eres mi héroe, ahora tienes que ser demasiado fuerte para proteger a tu amiga y a los próximos, tu tienes el coraje en tu poder-

-¿S-Soy tu héroe?-

-Y siempre lo seras- Hinata se acerco lentamente a el, acortaron distancias estaban apunto de besarme pero de pronto Naruto despierta sonrojado y agitado por su sueño

-Todo fue un sueño- Bufo molesto

-¿Que estabas soñando señor picaron?- Dijo de manera de burla Kurama

-K-Kurama pensé que estabas dormida en esa dirección- Dijo sonrojado

-Lo estaba pero tus gritos me despertaron- Se retaron con la mirada- Sabias que dices en tus sueños Hinata yo te amo- Naruto se agito mas y se sonrojo

-No digas tonterías- Hizo un puchero

-¿Entonces porque decías Hinata?- Bostezo la criatura

-N-No se-

-Como no vas a saber pequeño picaron, tienes ahora 18 años compórtate como tal-

-Oye de un día para otro tengo esta edad por lo menos me hubieran dejado vivir mi infancia-

-Por lo menos eres mas alto vas a conquistar nenas por doquier-

-Por lo menos dejaras de ser un inútil que se desmaya por arañas-

-No entiendo el porque somos amigos-

-Lo mismo me explico-

Se abrazaron para acostarse a dormir con una bella sonrisa en sus rostros.

En otro sueño de nuestro rubio...

-Naruto porque ya no me quieres- Una voz llenos de sollozos comenzó a hablar

-¿Sakura de que estas hablando?- Pregunto aturdido por el comentario de su amiga

-Porque te has alejado de mi acaso no me amas-

-Sakura solamente somos amigos-

-Claro amigos, pero te gusta la princesa Hinata-

-Por que todos me dicen eso, bueno si me gusta es muy tierna-

-Ella no es lo que párese-

-A que te refieres con eso-

-Hinata no es lo que tu piensas que es, guarda secretos-

-Todos guardamos secretos-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada Sakura, ella me gusta y siempre sera así-

-Jamas pensaste en mis sentimientos hacia ti-

-Sakura ya no soy el mismo que conociste ahora tengo 18-

-Pues el niño ya es maduro- De repente apareció Kurama con una sonrisa

-Kurama porque siempre hasta incluso en los sueños te burlas de mi-

-Es divertido ahora yo te humillare- Rió malvadamente

-Kurama tienes una araña en tu pata izquierda- Sonrió al ver que Kurama nuevamente se desmayaba inclusive en su sueño- La venganza es dulce

Naruto nuevamente murmuraba cosas dormido lo que preocupo a Kurama. Pero con el sueño de el no le permitió hacer nada.

-Sueño de Kurama-

-K-Kurama N-Necesito- Hinata estaba presente, tirada en el piso adolorida y la sangre de ella fluyendo

-¿Princesa que ocurre?- Pregunto preocupado

-M-Madara lo ha ocasionado-

-¿Donde esta Naruto?-

-E-El- Escupió sangre la princesa

-Princesa-

-Ustedes son muy débiles para detenerme- Una voz masculina se escucho

-¿Eres quien nos encontramos en la puerta del pueblo?- Pronuncio Kurama al ver a Madara con una sonrisa arrogante

Madara recogió en sus brazos a la princesa. Para desvanecer en la oscuridad.

-Pronto Naruto sera mio- Logro escuchar Kurama

-¿''Madara es bisexual''?- Pregunto curioso


	14. ¿Mi verdadero yo?

**La espada milenaria**

**-Capitulo 14-**

Nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia :'3

Esta historia durara demasiado porque primero es el templo del bosque, luego el del fuego. Exacto se encontraran a Gai :'D, luego el templo del agua y otros dos templos para reunir a los sabios.

Tendrá el final de acuerdo al vídeo juego osea no terminara Naruhina por algo que pasa.

* * *

Los dos héroes totalmente descansados después de dormir una estupenda siesta de preparan para rescatar a la mejor amiga del aventurero del rubio. El templo era demasiado grande, tardarían hasta meses en encontrar a su amiga de cualquier malignas manos.

-Naruto este templo es demasiado grandes es mejor dividirnos- Propuso Kurama

-Pero también nos vamos a perder, el lugar es demasiado grande concuerdo con lo que tu dices- Dijo Naruto preocupado y mirando a su alrededor, había exactamente tres puertas y una piedra bastante extraña

-Esa piedra es un elemento mágico necesitas una canción para poder mover- La voz de Sai apareció en el lugar, Naruto suspiro por volverlo a ver y escuchar, Kurama reía por la expresión de su amigo

-¿Cual es la canción que exactamente es la correcta?- Menciono con su semblante serio este Naruto

-La canción del tiempo sera demasiado útil en tus viajes querido Naruto-

-Te diré algo, no necesito de tu ayuda- Lo apunto amenazadora

-¿Acaso no quieres salvar a tus amigos y a tu querida princesa Hinata?-

-Por supuesto, le prometí salvarla-

-Bueno entonces le diré el mensaje a la princesa- Solto un suspiro para alejarse lentamente, Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras- Le diré que su mas héroe no necesita de su ayuda

-E-Espera- Dijo Naruto- ¿T-Tu conoces a la princesa?- Pregunto el muchacho, Sai asintió leve

-Soy el mensajero de la princesa, ella me ha pedido que te ayude pero claramente no quieres de mi ayuda mejor dicho de la princesa-

-Me hubieras dicho antes que eres el mensajero-

-Tienes razón pero quería hacerme el interesante-

-Bueno ustedes dos ya me hartaron, Sai enséñanos la canción por favor, tenemos que ayudar a una amiga de las garras de alguien- Propuso con voz demandante Kurama

-Si no sonríen la felicidad se acabara a ustedes dos- Menciono con una sonrisa Sai

-Pero no hablamos de felicidad estamos hablando de la maldita canción- Grito con furia Kurama apunto de estrangular a Sai si no fuera por su compañero

Las horas pasaron con las enseñanzas de Sai hacia los dos. Les informo acerca de Madara y su posible plan para dominar el mundo completamente ademas de advertencias que en el futuro les servirían. Ademas de otra melodía mas que aprender.

-Creo que es todo por ahora- Comento Sai- No duden en pedirme ayuda las cosas se están complicando- Desapareció en una nube de humo

-Vamos- Comento cortante Naruto para ser seguido por su criatura

Corriendo por las grandes puertas una tras otra sin encontrar absolutamente nada. Pasaron por un gran lió por unos lobos en forma de hombre, pero gracias al tamaño de Kurama los aplastaron fácilmente.

-''Eres debil''- Una voz en la mente de Naruto apareció

-Naruto no te quedes pensando ándale aun nos queda demasiado por hacer- Grito Kurama al despertarlo de sus pensamientos

-Claro- Menciono para seguir con su misión, llegaron a una habitación demasiada extraña con una textura fuera de lo normal, osea que la habitación estaba al revés confundiendo mas por el camino a los dos aventureros

-Esto esta complicado, ademas si ves con mucha detención en el techo de esto, se puede observar una sombra- Aviso Kurama, y Naruto asintió para seguir caminando- Mira un cofre- Dijo Kurama

-¿Otra llave?- Mencionaron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero era una llave rara, de oro mejor dicho-¿Debe ser la llave del monstruo?- Comento dudoso Kurama, se miraron por segundos para avanzar, en una puerta, Naruto la abrió pero se cayo, esa puerta daba a una nada, pero si a una perfecta muerte desde una altura

Naruto cayo inconsciente. (**Nota de la autora: TwT yo me caí así que miau)**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, pero ya no estaba en el templo del bosque, si no uno lleno de agua, miro el reflejo del agua para descubrir otra persona atrás de el-¿Quien eres tu?- Pregunto dudoso, vio a la perfección a esa persona era ¿El mismo?

-Mi nombre es Naruto- Respondió con una sonrisa arrogante- Pero..- Se acerco a Naruto- Soy tu pero con un odio profundo puro- Naruto retrocedió lentamente

-!Naruto!- La criatura mágica lo despertó de ese sueño bastante feo, Naruto parpadeo rápidamente para visualizar a su criatura- Gracias a dios, pensé que morirías de esa altura

-Tuve un sueño extraño- Murmuro con nostalgia al recordar a su otro yo

-Todos tenemos sueños, también eh tenido unos demasiados extraños-

-T-Tengo miedo- Sollozo Naruto, se abrazo a sus piernas, Kurama abrió sus ojos a la actitud de su amigo- T-Tengo miedo de fallar a todo el mundo- Lloro amargamente, su mejilla quedo enrojecida por una cachetada que su criatura le dio con mucha fuerza

-No seas un llorón por favor, se que todos cuentan con nosotros- Abrazo a su amigo- Siempre estaré a tu lado en todo lo que necesites es lo que hacen los amigos


	15. Retoño del sabio del bosque

**La espada milenaria**

**Recordando una amistad**

Este sera un capitulo como emotivo ademas de ser el final del templo del bosque :'3 Ademas de que Naruto esta pasando por cambios en su vida. Falta muy poco para que el aventurero favorito vea al rey goron.

* * *

-Kurama, ¿Como mierda aun tienes fobia por las arañas?- Pregunto desquiciado por ver que su amigo peludo y divertido se desmayara por unas arañas pequeñas

-Son cosas del destino mi pequeño enclenque aventurero- Menciono con orgullo a sus palabras la criatura, agarro de la mano a su aventurero compañero para guiarlo a la principal sala del templo- Cuando llegamos aquí, me fije que esto tiene unas cosas raras, son postes de fuego pero con un fuego demasiado peculiar- Pero se percato que su amigo no lo escuchaba estaba entretenido viendo un arco de madera- Maldito rubio por una vez en tu maldita vida escucha mis palabras

-Disculpa bola de pelos super desarrollada pero me ha encantado este arco puede ser de gran utilidad- Informo con educación Naruto, Kurama solamente bufo para seguir viendo unas estatuas, pero de pronto esas estatuas salieron cuatro espíritus de diferente color

-Mierda- Pronuncio asustado, esos espíritus comenzaron a reír por la expresión de Kurama- Naruto corre- Le susurro pero el muchacho no escucho debido al susurro- Maldita sea Naruto corre- Grito con furia y Naruto solamente suspiro y volteo para ver a esos fantasmas

Ambos aventureros comenzaron a correr siendo perseguidos por esas cuatro almas sin vida. Naruto agarro su nueva arma recogida y comenzó a disparar hacia ellos, por su suerte funciono efectivamente. Destruyendo a los cuatro espíritus sin ningún esfuerzo alguno. Donde estaban esas estatuas se abrió una puerta mejor dicho ascensor para bajar al piso del suelo...

Al llegar abajo del piso cero se encontraron con una rejilla con una habitación con una cerradura demasiada extraña. Y un interruptor pero ellos se preguntaban para que servia.

-Llevamos cincuenta minutos pensando en como esta cosa puede funcionar ¿Alguna idea?- Menciono con cansancio Kurama, Naruto asintió, con su fuerza de la edad, empujo el interruptor. Las paredes comenzaron a moverse lentamente ahora esa rejilla estaba en otra posición, con esos mismos pasos lo intento nuevamente hasta llegar a la verdadera habitación.

-Esto esta demasiado pesado- Dijo adolorido de sus manos, se adentraron a la habitación- Esa cerradura se parece a la llave que me encontré en la habitación de las sombras- Saco la llave mencionada y la abrió, al entrar se encontraron con cuatro pinturas en posiciones diferentes y cadenas a lo largo de la habitación. Se adentraron parecía algo para luchar, no encontraron nada así que intentaron salir pero como si las cadenas tuvieran vida se sellaron.

-M-Madara- Dijeron al mismo tiempo al ver a Madara en persona

-Ustedes son los chicos que hace siete años me encontré en la entrada al pueblo Konoha ¿O me equivoco?- Pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante, ellos no sabían cuando en donde o como había llegado si al entrar no encontraron nada pero en un momento a otro el ya estaba ahí

-No te equivocas- Menciono Kurama poniéndose afrente de Naruto para protegerlo de cualquier tipo de ataque

-¿Esa chica rosada en su amiga verdad? Lamentablemente ella ya no se encuentre aquí- Naruto y Kurama no comprendieron el mensaje de aquel villano presente a sus ojos

-De que estas hablando, que le has echo a Sakura responde- Grito furioso el aventurero rubio

-Algo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo atrás- De repente un caballo negro apareció llevando a Madara volando en los aires, adentrándose en las pinturas, Kurama y Naruto se sorprendieron, en las cuatro pinturas parecía la figura de Madara

¿En donde iba a salir?- Se preguntaba Naruto internamente, saco su arco y apunto en un punto de una esquina, cuando la figura de Madara salio le disparo sin dudar dos veces acertando

Cuando Madara se adentraba a la pintura, el repetía los pasos, apuntando a un punto ciego sin dudar, mientras Kurama analizaba los poderes de Madara. Pero Madara bajo del corcel, flotando en el aire lanzando una tipo esfera en Naruto que lamentablemente le dio. Se agarraba el brazo por una punzada de dolor. Pero se acordó del poder que Tsunade una vez le había regalado. Con su espada hizo un movimiento giratorio y su espada se ilumino bloqueando el siguiente ataque. Contraataco brincado y cortando al villano sin cesar provocando que el se cayera del cielo rendido.

-Me has ganado la batalla pero no la guerra- Grito fuertemente para deshacerse en pedazos- Este ha sido un fantasma creado por mi, es una porción de mi poder y de la menor- Naruto estaba cansado y adolorido por el ataque de Madara, una luz se ilumino, Kurama cargo al rubio para adentrarse

-Esto es la cámara de los sabios- Murmuraron al mismo tiempo los dos, vieron a la dulce Sakura aun de pequeña

-Gracias Naruto, muchas gracias- Decía con un sonrojo y lagrimas a punto de salir- Gracias a ti me eh convertido en la nueva sabia del bosque- Naruto la felicito con una sonrisa al igual que Kurama- Gracias a su valentía les otorgo el poder del bosque- Un pequeño medalla cayo en manos de Naruto

Se despidieron con un hasta luego...

**-Recuerda Naruto, tu y yo siempre seremos mejores amigos para siempre-**

Estaban en donde anteriormente vieron al sabio del bosque morir, pero de pronto un árbol pequeño apareció

-Hola me llamo Raiku soy el retoño de este árbol gracias por salvar al bosque encantado- Menciono muy encantado de conocer al héroe

-Tengo una duda, vi a Kiba y a Sakura pero ellos siguen siendo niños ¿Porque yo eh crecidos y ellos no?-.

-El día de la verdad ha llegado eh estado preparado para esa pregunta hace mas de 18 años mi aventurero, la raza bosque ellos no pueden crecer, ellos siguen siendo niños por bastante tiempo, pero tu amigo mio no eres bosque si no un Konoha, hace 19 años tu madre salvo una vez Konohagakure no sato al igual que tu padre, cuando tu naciste ese maldito de Madara los mato a los dos sin piedad, ella antes de morir me encargo que te cuidara a pesar de todo-

-¿Madre? ¿Padre?- Menciono en sollozos y con alegría Naruto


	16. Reinado del fuego

**La espada milenaria**

**''Aventureros al estilo Goron''**

.

.

.

.

Después de rescatar a la nueva sabia del bosque, Naruto supo una verdad jamas contada durante 18 largos años, su madre fue una heroína al salvar Konoha junto a su padre, dignos de ser llamados Konoha pero ahora tiene mas motivos para matar a Madara de una vez por todas. Se retiro del bosque nuevamente viendo a sus viejos ''amigos'' platicando plácidamente con unas grandes sonrisas, llegando al comienzo de la entrada del bosque encantado, suspiro con fuerza para salir corriendo necesitaba visitar a una persona...

-Naruto no me digas que quieres visitar nuevamente el rancho recuerda que me da ansias de matar a Danzo- Menciono con su ceño fruncido corriendo con sus cuatro patas junto con Naruto el asintió para adentrarse al rancho mencionado. Al llegar se bajo de Kurama brutalmente para agarrar al cuello a Danzo por sorpresa

-Tu maldito me tienes que explicar el porque el verdadero del rancho lo despidieron o le digo a mi amigo peludo que te coma- Amenazo seriamente, Danzo era un viejo de mas de 60 años, la mirada de Naruto al enojarse daba demasiado miedo

-Por que ese dueño era un maldito flojo, yo tenia que hacer todo el trabajo del rancho- Intentaba zafarse del agarro de Naruto- M-Madara vio de mis habilidades y me dio el rancho.

-¿Donde esta Tenten?- Pregunto soltando a Danzo lentamente

-Esa niña estúpida se encuentra en el corral- Naruto lo miro con odio puro, se fue del establo para entrar al corral, efectivamente como el hombre de nombre Danzo dijo, Tenten estaba alimentando a gallinas con una sonrisa

-¿Tenten?- Menciono sorprendido lo que ella había crecido todos esos años, la mencionada volteo con un sonrojo a ver a Naruto, parpadeo incrédula

-Naruto ¿Eres tu?- Pregunto con nostalgia recordaba a su amigo- ¿Kurama?- Pregunto nuevamente a ver a Kurama bien crecido, se abrazaron los tres al mismo tiempo- Que bueno que se encuentran aquí- Entrelazo sus dedos con un sonrojo

-Escuche que tu padre ya no se encontraba en el rancho-.

-Ese maldito de Danzo y Madara lo han echado-.

-¿Donde se encuentra?-.

-¿Mi padre o Madara?-.

-Ambos-.

-Mi padre lo mas seguro que se encuentra en el villa de Konoha, Madara vive en el pueblo mejor dicho en el castillo Konoha, muchos dicen que la princesa esta en manos de el, varios dicen que Madara se aprovecho de ella y muy pocos dicen que ella escapo-.

.

.

.

.

-''Las cosas van a mejorar en este momento, rescatare al dueño del rancho ademas necesito hablar con ese Rey Goron puede servir de información''- Se dijo a si mismo el rubio para caminar a la villa.

-Naruto es mejor ir con el rey de bailes raros- Comento Kurama- Si el dueño se encuentra aquí sera fácil, ademas podemos preguntar ¿A visto a un hombre que siempre este dormido?- Propuso Kurama y el asintió

Llegaron al reinado de los Gorons. Naruto observaba que el lugar no cambiaba, le pareció nostalgia pero el se acordaba perfectamente que había guardianes de la raza custodiando la entrada y en varios lugares ¿Que pasaba? vieron una bola rodando con velocidad, hartados de ver eso le lanzaron una bomba

-Oye tu- Apunto el niño- Porque eres tan malo, no ves que me pudiste haber lastimado gravemente-.

-Disculpa ademas que haces tu aquí, donde están los demás?- Cuestiono Naruto el muchacho bajo su mirada- Te pareces a Gai-.

-Soy su hijo me llamo Rock Lee y que la llama de la juventud viva en ti- Exclamo con una sonrisa brillante

-Naruto esa cosa es mas aterradora que el mismísimo rey- Susurro Kurama aterrado

-Bueno son padre e hijo después de todo pero que ha sucedido-.

-Un señor Uchiha se ha llevado a todos mis compañeros ademas amenazo a mi padre, el me dijo que me quedara a esperar a un tal Naruto Uzumaki porque el es el héroe que una vez le salvo-.

-Pues soy esa persona en la cual tu padre ha esperado, dime a que dirección se fue tu padre-.

-Al volcán-.

-Naruto, si vamos a ir y caemos a la lava ardiente perdemos-.

-No se preocupen, mi padre me dijo que les otorgara una vestimenta especial, puede soportar una temperatura increíble, ademas no te quemas en la lava-.

.

.

.

.

Con la guía de Lee que les dio, supieron en donde era el gran Volcan Goron ademas de una nueva vestimenta para Naruto y Kurama, cruzar la lava ardiente era un desafió demasiado difícil. Ademas de un gancho especial para distancias demasiadas largas y nuevas armas.

-Ese niño cuando crezca sera un traficante- Bromeo pesado Kurama.

Grandes escaleras pero cortadas, necesitaban saltar demasiado para por lo menos cruzar, en medio de las escaleras. Sai ese sujeto extraño apareció.

-Lava, Fuego, territorio de grandes monstruos místicos de este elemento, corazón de muchas almas perdidas, toca esta melodía para llegar al corazón del volcán- Menciono Sai para sacar su instrumento y comenzar a tocar la gran melodía, Naruto le obedeció sin replicar nada.- Has aprendido la bombea del fuego, esta canción te sera de utilidad te puede tele transportar en una nube de humo desapareció.

Se adentraron al corazón del volcán, en donde la persona mas necesitaba se encontraba. Maito Gai a sus servicios en la puerta del jefe.

-Naruto hermano que bueno que has llegado- Comento el gran rey con una sonrisa- Madara se ha llevado a mis súbditos para ser la comida de otro dragón legendario, me ha amenazado quiere que le otorgue mi reino, pero quiero de tu ayuda, tu salva a mi reinado y yo me enfrentare a ese dragón- Concluyo sin mirar atrás adentrándose a la habitación.

-Maito Gai el rey mas raro que pudimos conocer- Exclamo con orgullo Kurama llorando de la felicidad

-Gracias Kurama por ser mi compañero, muchas personas confían en mi han depositado sus esperanzas mas intimas en el héroe del tiempo ademas la princesa es mi prioridad pero ahora es el reino del fuego, por Maito Gai- Levanto su mano con el puño cerrado

En el camino se encontraron con dos súbditos encerrados en una considerada distancia con enormes fierro de metal. Ademas de una brújula y el mapa del lugar para guiarse con mejor seguridad...

.

.

.

.

-Princesa algo ha ocurrido al templo del agua- Exclamo un Zora, la princesa solamente escuchaba las indicaciones, apretaba sus puños y mordía su labio provocando una hilera de sangre

-Por el nombre que me han concedido, pondré un alto- Menciono con orgullo- Ademas cosas horribles están pasando. ¿Hinata que estas tramando?- Se cuestionaba internamente.


	17. Hombre Bailarín

**La espada milenaria**

**Canciones del fuego infernal**

* * *

-Mierda que es esta cosa del infierno- Gritaba de la desesperación por parte de Kurama al ver una clase de nuevas criaturas enfrente de sus ojos, por un momento Naruto pensó que su amigo peludo se desmayaría pero no... Vio con sus propios ojos que Kurama lo mataba con su garra

-Bueno pensé que te ibas a desmayar pero idea equivocada, si mis conocimientos son correctos bueno los de Lee, estamos en el centro del fuego, necesitamos llegar al noroeste, indicando que tenemos tres días para evitar que la raza Goron sea destruida-.

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto inteligente mejor dicho estratega?-.

-Desde que tu has dejado el ámbito de desmayarte-.

-Touche-.

Caminaron por media hora sin dar conocer el lugar en donde ahora se encontraban perdidos, su vestimenta verde en la cual siempre ha sido desde el inicio ahora era roja debido a la ropa anti-fuego que Lee le otorgo. Para su mala fortuna en el lugar un gran puente ademas murciélagos.

-Como demonios hay murciélagos en este lugar- Cuestiono Naruto viendo la mejor manera de pasar el puente, Kurama negó con la cabeza...

.

.

.

.

La princesa de la familia real Yamanaka, estaba totalmente furiosa por las actitudes que su amiga del otro reinado estaba haciendo para derrotar a Madara. Iba con toda su cabeza dando vueltas al asunto al enterarse del secreto de Hinata Hyuga...

-Explícame- Apunto a la princesa de Konoha- ¿Porque le estas mintiendo de esa manera a Naruto el no se lo merece?- Pregunto en sollozos, Hinata suspiro silenciosamente

-Es para la seguridad de el, no puedo decirle la verdad por el momento- Comento con seriedad, Ino se estaba hartando de su amiga, la agarro bruscamente del cuello

-Escúchame bien Hyuga si no le dices a Naruto que tu eres...- Fue interrumpida por el llamado de la puerta, fue a atender a una sirvienta de su familia al regresar, Hinata se sobaba el cuello

-Todo toma su tiempo Yamanaka- Respondió con dolor- Entonces dime la mejor manera de acercarme de Naruto, si me presento como yo misma, Madara lo puede detectar llevándome con el-.

-No comprendo, se que tu eres la princesa de Konoha la que todos aman debido a su dulzura extrema pero Hinata ahora todo eso ha acabado, ahora tenemos 18 años tenemos que ser como tal-.

* * *

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Después**** de escapar junto con su protectora de nombre Kurenai fue llevada a un refugio lo mas lejos posible de esos territorios para no estar en manos del villano en ****cuestión. Todo ese tiempo ha aprendido muchas cosas de la vida que ha perdido, el amor paternal que jamas obtuvo, ella solamente era la princesa educada que debía seguir las reglas y obedecerlas.**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Amenazada de muerte en muchas ocasiones por el simple hecho de ser amiga de Hinata, muchos aldeanos que fueron evacuados del pueblo Konoha le han preguntado miles de veces en donde estaba su princesa al no saber la respuesta jamas respondió. Cinco años después se encontró cara a cara con la mencionada la mirada de su amiga era diferente.**

**Madara Uchiha**

**El considerable villano, perteneciente de una villa bastante distanciada de Konoha, seguidor de la oscuridad en persona, el quiere obtener el poder de la Trifuerza, al conocer al rey Hiashi Hyuga lo controlo desde entonces, nadie lo podía detener ni siquiera la misma princesa que el estaba completamente seguro que ella tenia una parte de esa Trifuerza.**

* * *

-Ino tu no comprendes esta situación, si Madara me encuentra es el final del mundo, ahora no se trata de mi si no del rey Goron que no pudo enfrentar al maldito dragón- Los ojos perlados de la princesa se cristalizaron- Madara quiere la Trifuerza

-Tienes toda la razón no puedo juzgarte- Tomo la mano de su amiga- ¿Que es la Trifuerza?-.

-Como su nombre lo dice esta dividido en tres partes, la primera se llama Fuerza bastante poderosa para obtener cualquier poder en cuestión, Madara la posee, la segunda es Sabiduría contiene todos los conocimientos del universo, Yo la tengo por eso Madara esta desempeñado en encontrarme para matarme y quedarse con mi poder, la tercera llamado Coraje, tener las fuerzas, seguir luchando por lo que tu quieras, proteger, muchas maneras de describirlo.-

-¿Quien tiene el coraje?-.

-Naruto...-.

-Cuando le dirás la verdad al rubio idiota-.

-Cuando el halla rescatado a todos los sabios, es ahí en donde le diré que yo soy Sai-.

* * *

-A la mierda la lava yo quiero ya rescatar al maldito rey- Dijo molesto Naruto cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero convencedor

-Naruto es la segunda vez que te estas quejando, se un hombre y te el coraje para enfrentar esta maldita lava- Regaño furioso Kurama, agarro a su amiga para guiarlo al segundo piso en donde al entrar a un cuarto un hombre bailarín lanzando fuego azul se encontraba listo para luchar

-Kurama que pasaría si te lo comieras- Pregunto dudoso al ver al sujeto bailando

-Me daría un fuerte dolor estomacal acaso me quieres matar comiéndome esa cosa bailarina-.

-Que comes que adivinas-.

-Conociendo tus estupideces adivino fácilmente-.

-Bueno ya cálmate bola de pelos rojiza, ¿Alguna forma de derrotarlo?-.

-Tu espada y bombas-.

-¿Donde consigo las dichosas bombas?-.

-Mira a tu alrededor hay plantas llenas de ellas idiota-.

-Oye no me digas así que me hieres mis sentimientos-.

-Como sea mata a esa cosa bailarina, tenemos menos de tres días para rescatar al rey-.

-Como tu mandes-.- Se acerco lentamente aun ese hombre bailarín estaba bailando, Naruto con mucho sigilo agarro una bomba y brinco en una altura bastante peligro y se la lanzo provocando una explosión, el humo despareció, Naruto estaba mal herido pero esa cosa aun estaba bien sin nigun rasguño.

-Idiota saltar de esa manera y mas con una bomba es demasiado peligroso, ahora estas malherido- Grito Kurama, vio que ese hombre iba a atacar nuevamente a Naruto pero Kurama fue mas rápido y lo protegió de ese fuego azul.-Tsk- Gimió de dolor al sentir que su piel de la pierna se quemaba lentamente

-K-Kurama- Dijo en sollozos, se quito de Kurama con cuidado y con su espada pudo acabar con el hombre


	18. Sabio del templo del fuego

**La espada milenaria**

**Sabio del templo del fuego**

**Revelaciones**

.

.

.

Necesitaba tener todo el coraje posible para vencer al maestro demonio del templo del fuego para rescatar a los aldeanos de la raza Goron, tenía el apoyo de su compañero de viaje, el de su mejor amiga, y de muchas personas importantes. Estaba sonriendo de la mejor manera para enfrentar las situaciones que muy pronto se le presentaría.

Dejo a Kurama lejos del próximo enfrentamiento de puño limpio o sucio no importaba ya nada ahora en adelante, mientras Kurama sacaba a los prisioneros de la terrible lava y volcán.

-Princesa Hinata ¿Dónde estará?- Susurro al compas del viento la criatura con lagrimas en sus ojos, era la primera vez que no acompañaba a su compañero a enfrentar al último monstruo.

-Si muero ahora todo estará perdido- Murmuraba con lagrimas en sus ojos, sus ojos azules mostraba felicidad, tristeza y coraje

-Si caigo en las manos de Madara el reino y todo el mundo estará perdido- Se decía a sí misma la princesa Hinata con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que el viento acariciaba su cabello

-Pero ahora no hay vuelta atrás, con nuestro poder enfrentaremos todo-Gritaban los tres al mismo tiempo, con sabiduría, fuerza y coraje…

.

.

.

-Hinata espero que tengas razón- Menciono Ino agarrando varias cosas para un viaje largo en donde el templo del agua era el posible campo de la batalla- Naruto, Kurama suerte en donde diablos estén- Concluyo con una sonrisa en sus labios

.

.

.

-Mi señor aun no sabemos la verdadera ubicación de la princesa- Protestaba un sirviente del poderoso Madara, lo estaba retando algo que no pudo soportar el Uchiha

-No me importa, aunque tenga que pasar, bosque, lava, agua, luz, espíritus o arena encontrare a la princesa- Menciono a casi gritos el portador de la fuerza

.

.

.

Naruto suspiraba nuevamente ahora tenía que enfrentarse al dragón, sin mirar atrás entro con rapidez, el piso era de lava con orificios extraños, un temblor debajo de la tierra comenzó a surgir el poderoso dragón, en una de las habitaciones encontró una arma nueva, con su arco comenzó a disparar sus flechas. Eso no funcionaba como debía ser, intento con bombas y tampoco, haciendo enojar al rubio, con golpes no podía porque el dragón estaba hecho de lava se iba a quemar de una manera estúpida.

-No me queda de otra que matar al dragón con el arma nueva- Dicho eso, lo saco, un martillo muy pesado agradeció de tener un cuerpo más maduro con mucha fuerza, ataco al monstruo sin cesar, golpeando de manera brutalmente para sacar sangre de la pobre criatura. Lo estaba despedazando totalmente.

Cayeron rendidos los dos, Naruto con un extremo sudor en su frente, su ropa estaba casi despedazada, una luz sumergió del piso, como pudo se levanto con una vista en alto para entrar, en un abrir de ojos se encontraba en la cámara de los sabios.

-Muchas gracias muchacho, por vencer al maldito- Alzo su pulgar el rey, Naruto sonrió para caer rendido al suelo…

Kurama sentía un nudo en la garganta por no ver a su compañero sonreír, pasaba algo malo, y si él murió al enfrentarse a la criatura, lo negaba totalmente…

-El muchacho fue muy brutal con la criatura, en la pelea demostró un lado macabro impresionante al matar al dragón, necesita enfrentarse a su verdadero yo para controlar su ira- Comento Kakashi hacia el sabio del templo quien era Maito Gai

-Kakashi es posible que Madara encuentre la cámara de los sabios y nos mate-.

-Posiblemente pero primero mataría a la princesa Hyuga-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Ella tiene un poder de la Trifuerza, llamada Sabiduría, contiene todos los conocimientos del universo, ella es una clave de todo esto-.


	19. Princesa en apuros

**La espada milenaria**

**Princesa en apuros**

Lamento por no actualizar seguido esta historia la verdad me encanta la saga la leyenda de zelda ;n; eso me recuerda a Robin williams un gran actor, ademas de protagonizar mi película favorita.

* * *

La leyenda de nuestro amigo comenzó con una misión para salvar al sabio del bosque pero poco a poco las complicaciones y una de ellas se llama Madara Uchiha fueron creciendo.

Naruto Uzumaki el nuevo héroe, su primera misión la tuvo a sus once años de edad ahora de dieciocho junto con su criatura mágica, su objetivo rescatar a los sabios de las manos del villano, y proteger la Trifuerza.

.

.

.

La princesa de la raza Zora o mejor conocida Yamanaka, se dirige al templo del agua para destruir al monstruo que ha resucitado por un hechizo, al llegar todo sellado de agua natural.

Naruto aun se encontraba inconsciente por destruir al dragón y salvar la raza Goron, descansaba plácidamente en manos de Kurama, después de hacer su comprometido se dirigieron al rancho por ayuda pero había un problema, Danzo, el nuevo jefe del rancho no los iba aceptar rápidamente. La criatura se percato que ese tipo que tenia ganas de comérselo no estuviera, se metió en unas de las cabañas en donde la joven Tenten se encontraba alimentando a varios caballos.

-¿Kurama?- Susurro al ritmo del viento la pequeña vio que en las garras del mencionado estaba su rubio amigo totalmente atroz, se preocupo bastante y se dirigió a ellos- ¿Que les ha ocurrido?- Pregunto con voz baja, viendo a su amigo dormido

-Salvamos a la raza Goron en manos de Madara, pero...- Paro de hablar, sintió una ventisca proveniente del valle Zora, ¿Acaso también ellos estaban en problemas?

-Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que justen por mi no hay problema pero necesito que vayan al pueblo y traigan lo mas posible a mi padre, no soporto mas estar en este lugar lleno de sufrimiento- Contesto en sollozos, Kurama asintió con una sonrisa, el rubio escandaloso despertaba, bostezo para levantarse

-¿Donde estoy?- Pregunto en medio de un susurro, Kurama lo recostó nuevamente para que el pudiera descansar

-Estamos en el rancho, vine a pedir ayuda de Tenten, pero muy pronto iremos al valle Zora siento una ventisca extraña, posiblemente tengan problemas- Respondió con una cálida sonrisa extrañando a Naruto, vio de reojo a su amiga Tenten saliendo de la cabaña

Pasaron la noche abrazados en la cabaña en cierto tiempo llegaba Tenten con comida para alimentar a los dos, Naruto sentía un vació en su alma y un fuerte dolor en su cabeza sintiendo nuevamente esa voz suya que le decía que nunca se volvería un héroe y que se olvidara de Hinata. Sus piernas le fallaban aun no estaba en excelentes condiciones para una nueva aventura pronto pero si Madara atacaba nuevamente estaban perdidos la raza Zora.

-Tenten necesito que me des a Epona- Comento Naruto viéndola detenidamente ella agacho la cabeza para acercarse a el

-Epona ya no esta en mi poder, Danzo me la ha quitado, se la quiere dar a Madara una vez que Epona no sea salvaje con ellos dos-.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? Epona es un hermoso caballo no puede estar en manos de esos dos tipos-.

-Si quieren me lo puedo comer y asunto arreglado-.

-Kurama no, te puede dar problemas estomacales graves-.

-Entonces que haremos-.

-Ganarlo o comprarlo-.

Naruto salio de la cabaña con mal genio, por su suerte, Danzo se encontraba en el establo observando los caballos correr, vio a la misma Epona ya grande, una preciosidad de caballo, se acerco-.

-¿Cuanto quieres por el caballo Epona?- Interrogo con seriedad Naruto, Danzo se hecho a carcajear

-Chico este caballo es una pieza muy importante en el establo, te sera muy caro y demasiado, la única manera de ganarlo es competir por el en una competencia de caballos, si ganas te lo quedas y si no, me darás todo tu dinero ¿Hacemos el trato?- Menciono el hombre en un trata de paz, el rubio asintió, ambos escogieron los caballos, el escogió a un corcel bastante hermoso y peculiar y Naruto a la salvaje Epona

Kurama y Tenten veían el próximo encuentro, la competencia marcho, los caballos daban su mejor esfuerzo pero Danzo era un tramposo de primera, lanzaba piedras para obstaculizar el camino al rubio pero en un ágil movimiento lo detuvo, faltaba poco para dar fin, Epona empezó a correr con mas rapidez dando la victoria a Naruto.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando- Gritaba lleno de furia Danzo removiendo sus cabellos negros, había perdido una carrera y con su mejor caballo- Como has podido domar a ese caballo salvaje- Danzo se tranquilizo para ver a Naruto con furia- El caballo es tuyo si sales con vida de este lugar- Las puertas de los establos se cerraron las cercas eran muy largas y anchas.

-Maldito tramposo te gane a mano limpia- Comento Naruto- Epona brinca como el viento- Dicho eso el caballo asintió para brincar lo mas alto que pudo, salieron del rancho con mucha velocidad siendo seguidos por Danzo para recuperar su caballo

Kurama también corrió apartando del camino a Danzo, para que Naruto huyera lo mas lejos posible, Naruto se mantuvo en la entrada en donde había crecido exactamente en el bosque encantado en una distancia considerada en donde quedaba el rancho

-Eso estuvo demasiado cerca- Susurro cansado, Kurama corría para ir con su amigo, su plan de apartar del camino de Danzo fue un hecho

-Ese maldito no le gusta perder, tenemos que ir a la villa a recuperar al verdadero dueño del rancho y ir a los Zoras, cosas peligrosas se están avecinando...

.

.

.

-Ino que maldita seas has hecho- Decía Hinata con los brazos cruzados, observaba el horizonte para cerrar sus ojos y transformarse en Sai para ir nuevamente con Naruto y enseñarle la canción perteneciente del templo del agua.

Naruto llegaba en donde los Zoras estaban, el lugar estaba cubierto totalmente de hielo fino, Kurama se resbalaba entre el hielo cayendo de manera gracioso, Naruto llego al trono del rey, se sorprendió, el rey estaba cubierto de hielo mejor dicho un cristal rojo.


	20. Kurama en misión

**La espada milenaria**

**Primera Etapa**

**La primera misión de Kurama solo**

* * *

Sin dudar dos veces se adentraron al lago en donde anteriormente el monstruo Jabbo una vez existió, pero la sorpresa fue que todo estaba cubierto de hielo excepto el lago pero el agua estaba en una temperatura bastante fría.

-Este lugar está extremadamente frió no creo que debamos meternos al agua, podemos morir congelados- Musito preocupado y mirando de reojo a su compañero quien estaba abrazándose a si mismo

-N-No me importa- Dijo en un murmuro Naruto, en frió extremo de su cuerpo no le permitía moverse parecía un Zombie, Kurama no pudo resistir y agarro a Naruto, dejaron la zona para dejar a Naruto en un lugar seguro, tuvo que irse a las afueras del imperio Yamanaka para dejar al rubio héroe en el rancho a cuidados de Tenten

Luego de hacer su cometido, regreso a la zona de hielo, y comenzó a nadar, ahora en esa misión, el mismo la enfrentaría solo, ahora le correspondía hacer solo esto, su compañero casi muere luchando con ese dragón y en los territorios lava. Nado a la otra orilla para recuperar su aliento, su pelaje estaba cubierto de hielo, se seco con rapidez para adentrarse a una cueva, hielos adornaban el techo con filosas puntas, si una de esas le caía encima estaba frito o mejor mencionado muerto. Camino con mucho cuidado pero esos hielos colgantes comenzaron a caer peligrosamente, la criatura los evito.

Llego en un extremo donde peligrosas armas pasaban de un lado a otro con filosas cuchillas integradas, además de estatuas de hielo vivientes, trago seco para correr y esquivar, pero otro problema murciélagos cubiertos de fuego azul, el mismo fuego que lo había quemado en la misión del templo del fuego, rugió lo mas que pudo para romper los cristales.

-Como mi compañero idiota, también soy un héroe para el mundo- Se dijo a sí mismo para darse más apoyo, encontró varios cofres con importantes cosas y entre ellas unas botas de acero que le quedaban a la medida al rubio, en un nivel de hielo, tenía que acomodar ciertos rompecabezas, con cuidado movía una de esas cosas de hielo para subir a un nivel diferente, seguía caminando con cansancio no pararía ni de loco estar una noche en ese frio lugar, su compañero Naruto Uzumaki necesitaba descansar

Ese Fuego azul se le hizo extraño a Kurama que en pocas porciones recogió, siguió con su camino, encontrándose a un lobo que caminaba como un hombre.

Zorro vs Lobo

Kurama peleaba con sus garras al igual que ese lobo extraño, en un enfado Kurama descubrió un nuevo poder de su ser, aventar unas especies de esferas moradas y así destruyo al maldito lobo.

-El ritmo del mar se avecina, las olas se sumergen mientras son calentadas por la luz del sol- Esa voz era de Sai, Kurama volteo para verlo- Tengo entendido que tu compañero, está severamente enfermo por eso has venido tu solo-.

-¿Por qué siempre nos estas siguiendo?-.

-Ordenes de la princesa, y soy una pieza fundamental en este juego de los templos-.

-¿Juego? A qué demonios le dices juego, estamos salvando millones de vidas, ahora dices que esto en un juego no comprendo-.

-Muchas cosas no comprenderás-.

-Perdón por el contra decirte pero el que no entiende eres tu-.

-Si entendieras mi posición, sabrías muchas verdades, por ejemplo, que Naruto tiene un lado malvado, la única manera de liberarse de su maldición con el odio es enfrentarlo en el ultimo nivel del templo del agua- Hablo Sai con su semblante serio- Kurama eres un gran compañero para Naruto, ustedes son los únicos que pueden liberar la maldición del mundo y derrotar a Madara Uchiha-.

-¿Quien eres en realidad Sai? ¿Porque te comprometes en ayudarnos? ¿En enserio que la princesa Hinata te esta dando ordenes?- Cuestionaba con seguridad la criatura, Sai solamente sonrió para sacar una arpa

-Las preguntas serán contestadas un poco después, por ahora no puedo revelar nada, cuando Naruto se mejore de su salud enseña esta canción llamada las lagrimas- Expreso con otra sonrisa, Kurama observaba con detenimiento, Sai comenzó a tocar una melodía muy diferente, cerraron sus ojos para sentir la melodía- Esta canción les ayudara en su nueva aventura en el templo del agua- Susurro al compás del viento desapareciendo en una nube de polvo

-Por alguna razón siento conocer a Sai por algún lado, esa mirada se parece a Hinata- Murmuro la criatura, volviendo al inicio tuvo que ir inmediatamente al rancho para ver la salud de su compañero de viaje, se encontraba mejor, un alivio se instalo en el ser de Kurama, verlo sonreír y jugar con Tenten a una cosa extraña

-Kurama- Dijo Naruto- Muchas gracias por cuidarme y traerme, no estaba en excelentes condiciones para hacer la misión ya han pasado una semana- Kurama abrió sus ojos, una semana paso haciendo todas esas cosas, sin dormir nada ni comer algo extremo para el aventurero, Naruto abrazo a su compañero con ternura

**-Naruto tiene un lado malvado, la única manera de liberarse de su maldición con el odio es enfrentarlo en el ultimo nivel del templo del agua-** Las palabras de Sai resonaban en la mente de Kurama, era cierto que todos tenemos un lado oscuro un lado en el cual nadie quiere descubrir por miedo a las intenciones, dejo aun lado esos pensamientos para corresponder el abrazo cálido

-Kurama- Pronuncio con suavidad Tenten- Te ves muy cansado, que te parece si descansas- Propuso con una sonrisa, la propuesta sonaba muy provocativa pero negó con la cabeza ahora lo importante era rescatar a los Yamanaka y posiblemente a la princesa

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Kurama- Pero por el momento tendremos que viajar por semanas, la familia real Yamanaka esta en problemas, ademas...- Volteo para ver a su compañero- Me encontré a Sai- Naruto frunció el ceño- Me dijo que te diera unas partituras para una nueva melodía la cual necesitaremos en el templo del agua


	21. Reencuentro de 'Prometidos'

**La espada milenaria**

**Segunda etapa**

**Reencuentro**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior..._

**_-Naruto tiene un lado malvado, la única manera de liberarse de su maldición con el odio es enfrentarlo en el ultimo nivel del templo del agua-_**_ Las palabras de Sai resonaban en la mente de Kurama, era cierto que todos tenemos un lado oscuro un lado en el cual nadie quiere descubrir por miedo a las intenciones, dejo a un lado esos pensamientos para corresponder el abrazo cálido_

_-Kurama- Pronuncio con suavidad Tenten- Te ves muy cansado, que te parece si descansas- Propuso con una sonrisa, la propuesta sonaba muy provocativa pero negó con la cabeza ahora lo importante era rescatar a los Yamanaka y posiblemente a la princesa_

_-Muchas gracias- Dijo Kurama- Pero por el momento tendremos que viajar por semanas, la familia real Yamanaka está en problemas, además...- Volteo para ver a su compañero- Me encontré a Sai- Naruto frunció el ceño- Me dijo que te diera unas partituras para una nueva melodía la cual necesitaremos en el templo del agua_

_._

_._

_._

_._

En el rescate de la raza Yamanaka, los dos aventureros llegaron al reinado de Inoichi Yamanaka, el rey de los Yamanaka, con el fuego recolectado por Kurama, quemaron el cristal poco a poco, el rey exhalo bastante aire a sus pulmones.

-¿Naruto?- Pregunto observando al muchacho de larga cabellera rubia y hermosos ojos azules, a su lado se encontraba la criatura de nombre Kurama- ¿Kurama? Donde se encuentran mis guardias-.

-Mi rey Yamanaka, lamento decir esto, pero Madara lo ha provocado- Menciono Kurama- Al parecer su hija fue en busca de su raza, para rescatarlos, cuando estaba en ese lugar lleno de hielo y criaturas extrañas me di cuenta de que ese lugar estaba siendo controlado por una fuerza maligna-.

-¿Mi hija en peligro?- Cuestiono preocupado Inoichi Yamanaka, se levanto de su trono para caminar en donde los dos aventureros se encontraba, cuando estaba en frente de ellos, se incoo, agarrando la ropa de Naruto con fuerza- P-Por favor Naruto, salva a mi hija por favor- Sollozo con fuerza aferrándose más a las ropas del aventurero

-Tranquilo mi rey, por mi nombre y por el poder de la Trifuerza salvare a la princesa aunque mi cueste la vida- Dijo con orgullo con sus palabras, el rey le entrego una prenda para sobrevivir en las profundidades del peor océano.

* * *

Llegando a una nuevo territorio nunca visto, se encontraban dos aventureros de grandes nombres viendo a su territorio y reconociendo. Con las indicaciones que Inoichi Yamanaka les dijo, el templo del agua se encontraba abajo del lago protegido por magia de los océanos. Con las botas de acero y con la vestimenta se hundió en las profundidades del templo, abriendo la puerta con su lanzador. Ya una vez abierto nuevamente salió de las profundidades.

-Kurama aguanta la respiración todo lo que puedas- Aviso Naruto para sumergirse al océano junto con Kurama, nadaron mejor dicho uno de ellos, que el otro se hundió debido a las botas de acero-.

Se adentraron al templo, todo el templo estaba lleno de agua, solamente unas partes completamente secas y sin rastro de agua, Kurama tuvo que irse a respirar el valioso oxigeno una vez mas para continuar, Naruto encontró una especie de entrada subterránea, observo con claridad pero su sorpresa fue ver a la princesa Ino Yamanaka en pose muy sensual y con una sonrisa.

-Hola mi comprometido- Dijo en tono sensual la rubia de grandes ojos azules- En estos años has mejorado tu apariencia, ya me puedo imaginar a nuestros hijos- Suspiro con melodía en sus labios- Te estarás preguntado el porqué puedo hablar debajo, mi raza es suprema, podemos soportar todo el tiempo estar abajo del agua, tenemos unas ''especies'' de branquias-.

Siguieron platicando, un rastro de rojo en la cara de Ino se notaba claramente, el crecimiento de Naruto era sorprendente, mucho más guapo y elegante.

Kurama esperaba en las partes secas, esperando a su mejor amigo. Unas arañas parecidas a su misión anteriormente hace siete años al reinado del fuego con el rey más raro del mundo, atacaron a la criatura, en un rasguño las pudo eliminar.

-Malditas arañas de mierda- Exclamo molesto la criatura- Maldita sea ¿Naruto porque tardas?-.

-Por esa misma razón me encuentro en el templo- Término de explicar Ino, Naruto la observaba con lentitud, debía admitirlo pero ella había crecido bastante

-''¿Como sera la princesa Hinata en estos años?''- Se cuestionaba para mostrar un sonrojo, miro a Ino quien lo veía detenidamente

-Sígueme tengo que mostrarte algo- Dijo Ino, nadaron arriba, donde se presenciaba un lugar desastroso, pero en un momento a otro un monstruo capturo a la princesa-.

Naruto nado, en donde se encontraba una superficie digna de respirar oxigeno puro para los humanos. Respiro aunque no necesitaba. Varias plantas con el mismo explosivo se encontraban en las orillas agarro una y la puso en una pared para explotarla, en el lugar se encontraba un cofre, la abrió y una llave como premio, una clase de partituras pintadas en las paredes, saco su ocarina y empezó a tocar la dulce melodía, el nivel del mar bajo enseguida.

* * *

Hinata caminaba en círculos en el pequeño pueblo que se encontraba escondida como una aldeana común y corriente, usando vestimentas dignas del pueblo, su protectora se había enamorado de un aldeano y teniendo un bebe.

-''Hinata tranquilízate''- Se decía internamente, inhalo y exhalo con dificultad- Tengo que confiar en que Naruto salvara a Ino del templo del agua, pero ese monstruo ni yo misma lo puedo derrotar-.

-¿Confiar en un perdedor?- Cuestiono una voz ronca viéndola detenidamente, ella volteo y dio un gran susto el hombre Madara Uchiha finalmente la había encontrado pero ¿Cómo?

-¿M-Madara? ¿C-Como me has encontrado?- Musito retrocediendo topando con una de las paredes de la habitación

-Nadie y nada me permitirá no obtener el poder de la sabiduría quien claramente lo poses tú-.

-¿Acaso el poder de la fuerza no es útil? ¿Por qué diablos necesitas la Trifuerza?- Cuestiono gritando fuertemente con clara intención que alguien la escuchase para ayudarla, Madara ágilmente tapo su boca con una de sus grandes manos

-Para apoderarme del mundo, al tenerte a mi mando, solamente me hace falta el coraje, pero no tengo ni idea de donde quede- Susurro tensando a Hinata

.

.

.

.

_***O* La historia va cambiando, la versión original es diferente, pero quiero que el drama sea excelente :**_

_**Lamento por no actualizar ;n; tengo escuela. Dulces sueños a mis lectores :D Sueñen con Slendytubbies asesinos 7u7**_

_**-DiazGuiselle**_


	22. La madurez de Naruto

**La Espada Milenaria**

**Tercera Etapa**

_**Superficie del océano**_

* * *

-.- En la aventura con el héroe del tiempo. Los niveles del mar en el templo del agua bajaban extraordinariamente, en una oportunidad salio de la recamara en donde vio por ultima vez a la princesa de la raza Yamanaka o mejor conocido como Zora-.-

Kurama al ver que el nivel del mar bajaba decidió saltar para saber la ubicación exacta de su compañero de viaje, al notar que Naruto salia de una habitación se le unió.- ¿Naruto en donde demonios has estado y porque has tardado?.- Cuestiono la criatura pero se percato que eran vigilados noto que el rubio se tensaba considerablemente.

-Me eh encontrado a la princesa Ino Yamanaka.- Menciono arqueando una ceja, Kurama sonrió al notar las mismas expresiones del rubio hacia la princesa.- Pero nuevamente un monstruo la ha capturado, no lo vi con exactitud pero con sus gritos sonoros puedo asegurar que esta en gran peligro.- Dijo Naruto preocupado observando mejor el famoso templo contemplando que el lugar era gigantesco y al parecer mucho peor que los antiguos templos.

-Sin preocupaciones compañero.- Advirtió Kurama con una sonrisa arrogante.- Nuestra misión es recuperar a la princesa de las garras de Madara nuevamente y dime picaron como es ella ahora.

Naruto soltó un suspiro al escuchar el tono burlón que empleo su compañero.- Es mas alta, su cabello es casi igual pero mas largo y sigue siendo una caprichosa pensé que iba a madurar mentalmente pero no... Aun recuerda nuestra ''Compromiso''.

Kurama al escuchar esa palabra nuevamente comenzó a reír mostrando sus filosos dientes.- Esa Ino no ha cambiado pero tranquilo, al final te quedaras con Hinata y tendrás muchos hijos.- Menciono Kurama guiñando un ojo hacia el provocando que el rubio se sonrojara.

-Idiota no te burles.- Musito Naruto amenazando a su compañero con el puño cerrado aun ruborizado chasqueo la lengua.

-Digo lo que pienso y lo que siento, y la verdad es que te quedaras con ella, te guste o no.

-Me dan ganas de golpearte fuertemente.

-Mira ya me canse de pelear por tonterías mejor vamos hacer la misión.

-¿Estas diciendo que Hinata es una tontería?.

La pelea de Naruto con Kurama siguió por una hora completa, ahora la criatura magica tiene una gran jaqueca. Se acercaron a una puerta extraña la cual estaba llena de plataformas misteriosas y en los costados llenos de púas mecánicas.

-Naruto regresemos, no creo que por el momento necesitemos entrar nuevamente a esta habitación.- Dijo Kurama dando la vuelta con Naruto, salieron pero unas ''piedras'' de forma de metal estaban en la puerta, algo que confundió a ambos, porque jamas vieron eso ahí cuando entraron, Naruto al patear una, esa se activo rasgando la ropa de el, por las púas que salieron de la estrella.

-¿Que son estas cosas?.- Pregunto Naruto sosteniendo su brazo herido, la sangre fluía después de que esas cosas le rasgaran la ropa.

-No tengo ni la mierda idea compañero pero debemos llegar al otro extremo estas perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Esto no es nada comparado al templo del fuego.

-Pero no quiero que sufras vayámonos a esa habitación.- Dijo Kurama para apuntar al lugar correspondido, Naruto se subió al lomo de Kurama para avanzar con rapidez, mientras el se curaba con varias pomadas que su amiga Tenten le había obsequiado.

-Espera esta es la habitación en donde me encontré a la princesa, pero aquí hay fuego extraño.- Dijo Naruto observando como ese fuego resplandecía algo extraño por que algunos minutos todo estaba inundado de agua y por la humedad de la habitación no se podía prender nada.

-Naruto con unas flechas y con una distancia y buena visión has que esas flechas aterricen en esas lamparas encendidas.- Aclaro Kurama, el obedeció y saco su arco apuntado con mucha paciencia. En eso disparo la flecha atravesó el fuego incendiando la flecha y aterrizando a la lampara, provocando que una puerta de abriera.

-Vamos Kurama.- Ordeno Naruto a la criatura, entraron a otra recamara en el cual unos corales comenzaron a atacarlos, Naruto saco su espada y empezó a derrotar a cada uno de ellos.

-''Eres debil''.- Dijo una voz interno en el alma de Naruto que de un momento paro sus ataques a los corales, tiro la espada quedando pensativo-''Crees poder salvar a la princesa Hinata y a la princesa Ino''.

-''No se quien demonios seas pero tus palabras no me va a lastimar''.- Dijo Naruto observando que su lugar era oscuro.

-''Aun eres muy inocente, de seguro la princesa debe estar con Madara iniciando una bella familia''.

-''Imposible. Hinata nunca haría eso ella odia a ese tipo''.

-''Del odio nace el amor''.

-''E-Ella nunca aceptaría a un hombre como el, el la quiere lastimar y quedarse con todo''.

-''Entonces el hombre ideal para ella eres tu''.

-¡Por supuesto!.- Dijo en voz alta para destruir ferozmente al ultimo coral impresionando a Kurama quien había matado menos de la mitad.- Ya no hay que detenernos en tonterías Kurama. Tenemos que rescatar a la princesa Yamanaka.- Menciono con voz varonil.


	23. Laberinto sin ¿Fin?

**La Espada Milenaria**

**Cuarta etapa**

_**Un templo sin ¿Fin?.**_

* * *

Kurama estaba preocupado por las actitudes tomadas de su mejor amigo en un momento a otro era un chico imperativo de gran sonrisa y ahora un joven de 18 años maduro que luchaba para rescatar a la princesa de sus sueños. Ademas de que las palabras de Sai a un estaban en su mente. ¿Acaso era posible que esa madurez fuera por el lado malo de la persona? La respuesta era claramente si. Aunque el nunca tuviera un lado maligno aun no. Pero la situación era diferente, el chico de la profecía si se volviera malvado todo terminaría y Hinata en brazos de Madara mucho peor.

-Naruto debemos descansar. Mañana temprano vemos el contenido de las recamaras.- Exclamo cansado la criatura quien se sacudió para eliminar cualquier rastro de agua, observo que su compañero igualmente estaba cansado caminar sin saber el rumbo por cinco horas seguida y sin consumir ninguna gota de agua no favorecía la situación.

-Tienes toda la verdad. Ya no puedo continuar en estas situaciones, siento mi garganta muy seca y mis piernas ya no pueden avanzar mas.- Dijo Naruto con sus parpados caídos cayo en el sueño rápidamente con sumo cuidado Kurama lo levanto y se lo llevo a una área segura.

Descansaron por varias horas, excepto en un corto tiempo en el cual Kurama salio a buscar agua para que su compañero no sufriera agotamiento. Kurama volvió al lugar en donde había dejado a Naruto pero al entrar su amigo **Desapareció.**

**Flash Back.**

**La paciencia de Naruto ya estaba en su limite total. Kurama su compañero ya había tardado horas en regresar, su cuerpo estaba en total agotamiento, su garganta seca necesitaba agua para por lo menos hablar lo necesario.**

**-Naruto.- Una voz de una mujer se presento, el abrió sus orbes azules para distinguir aquella sombra, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver que esa voz le pertenecía a la princesa Hinata.**

**Parecía**** un sueño total. Ver nuevamente a Hinata ahí parado sonriendo y con una mirada encantadora. Miles de sentimientos movieron a Naruto levantándolo.**

**-Hinata.- Dijo muy apenas pronuncio, ella solamente asintió y se acerco a el y tomo las manos del héroe.**

** -Naruto sígueme te guiare hacia la princesa.- Dijo Hinata con una bella sonrisa sacando a Naruto de la habitación, el con sus ojos llenos de felicidad se dejo guiar.**

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Maldita sea.- Dijo Kurama al no encontrar a Naruto en todas las habitaciones posibles.- ¿Donde carajo estas?.- Grito para escuchar su vos en medio de ecos.

-Tu amigo ha sido engañado por el mismo Madara.- Dijo Sai llegando al lugar con un sigilo parecido a un ninja.

-Sai ¿Tu sabes en donde puede estar Naruto?.- Cuestiono preocupado, el azabache solamente asintió.

-Madara lamentablemente ha encontrado a la princesa Hyuga pero ella escapo de sus garras, ahora para vengarse del héroe ha hecho una ilusión de la princesa para terminar con el.- Dijo Sai con preocupación.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?. No puede ser, Naruto tengo que encontrarlo pero ¿Tu como sabes todo eso? ¿Estuviste presente cuando Madara estaba con Hinata?.- Cuestiono Kurama al recibir nada de respuesta por parte del azabache.

-Como dije anteriormente muchas preguntas serán respondidas no por el momento pero en un futuro si.- Menciono con mucha sabiduría el azabache.- Sígueme que yo mismo te guiare.

Con Naruto.

''La princesa Hinata'' y Naruto estaban tomados de las manos con una enorme sonrisa. Naruto en medio de una ilusión en el cual sus sentimientos estaban al borde de un precipicio.

-Naruto tengo que confesarte algo muy importante.- Susurro Hinata tomando con delicadez la mano del héroe.

-¿Que sucede?.- Respondió con una sonrisa hermosa, se notaba un ligero sonrojo en sus facciones.

-Yo...- No pudo terminar la frase al sentir que Kurama se balanceaba hacia ella con brusquedad.

-Naruto no le creas, ella no es la princesa, solamente una simple ilusión de Madara para engañar tus sentimientos.- Aclaro con voz firme Sai para quitar a Naruto del camino empujándolo a un extremo.

-¿I-Ilusión?.- Susurro en una pregunta el rubio, el ya había sospechado pero debido a su amor por la princesa, esas sospechas se fueron a otro lado.

-El amor que le tienes a la princesa Hinata es muy fuerte, por eso fuiste la perfecta victima para Madara.- Menciono Kurama en manera de regaño, se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazo para transmitir el sentimiento de amistad.- Tranquilo compañero idiota, siempre te cuidare.- Le susurro en el oído.

Sai admiraba esa escena, una sonrisa apareció en sus facciones y se retiro en una nube de polvo, dejando a los dos aventureros abrazados.

Kurama caminaba cargando en su lomo al aventurero explorando nuevas habitaciones. Hasta que entraron en una en donde había un interruptor, con la cola de Kurama jalo el interruptor provocando que salieran otras almejas asesinas.

-Listo Naruto.- Dijo Kurama en manera de desafió.

-Listo.- Dijo este sonriendo.


	24. Naruto vs Naruto

**La Espada Milenaria**

**Quinta Etapa.**

_**Naruto vs Naruto.**_

* * *

-Tengo hambre.- Dijo en un murmuro Naruto, su estomago resonaba cada vez mas por la falta de alimento, escucho un quejido por parte de Kurama al recibir una patada por parte de el.

-Maldita sea Naruto por una maldita vez deja de quejarte.- Gruño desesperado la criatura le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza rubia para que se tranquilizara.

-Tengo hambre y no puedo negar.- Reclamo Naruto con su mirada seria arqueando una ceja, lo cual molesto a Kurama breve.- Bueno.- Dijo con la cabeza agachada.- Si quieres cuando terminemos podemos comer algo.- Propuso con una risa nerviosa.

-Al fin que piensas bien. Hemos estado en mas de cinco habitaciones con trampas y desniveles de agua, por el momento debemos estar cerca del corazón principal del templo.- Aviso Kurama al sentir una energía fuerte en lo mas alto del lugar. Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar un nivel bastante extraño, como si fueran elevadores de arriba hacia abajo. Naruto le dijo a Kurama que lo esperara ahí, debido al peso no podía cargar ambos así que el tendría que ir solo, en el techo de la habitación había murciélagos observando al héroe.

-''No eres mas que un debil sin sentido ¿Porque no te rindes?''.- Nuevamente esa voz le molestaba, Naruto no el puso atencion, agarro su arco y empezó a disparar al techo matando a los murciélagos, soltó un suspiro, vio a su compañero sonriendo y dándole ánimos así que nada malo tendría que pasar ¿Verdad?.

Su mano temblaba y un sentimiento de rareza se encontraba en su ser. Por alguna razón su cuerpo le decía que no fuera que era muy peligroso pero su coraje le decía ''Lucha sin importar el que. Tienes muchas personas que tienen fe en ti, ten fe en tus habilidades y no pierdas ante nada''.

-''Tu puedes Naruto. Confió en tus habilidades. Confió en ti. Mi héroe''- La voz de Hinata resonaba en su cabeza.

-''Idiota tienes la fe de muchas personas, en momentos como estos piensa en Hinata, la luz de tu corazón''.- Dijo Kurama.

-''Naruto tu siempre seras mi mejor amigo. Recuerda esos momentos en los cuales siempre era felicidad, y el apoyo que siempre te di''.- La voz de Sakura.

-''Que tu llama de la juventud nunca se apague muchacho, logra tus cometidos sin importar los obstáculos de tu vida''.- Dijo el rey Goron de nombre Gai.

-''Chico tu eres el héroe del mundo, nuestra esperanza de que Madara de pudra en el infierno, te di mi confianza al salvar a mi bella hija''.- Dijo el rey Inoichi Yamanaka.

-''Naruto tu tienes el poder de cambiar el mundo. No lo desperdicies''.- Aclaro la voz de Kakashi Hatake.

-''Tu puedes Naruto''.- Animo la voz de Ino Yamanaka.

-Es cierto tengo la confianza de muchas personas.- Dijo en un susurro para sonreír.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró un lugar lleno de agua. Sus botas se mojaron aunque no le importo, se fijo bien y había otra puerta en el cual tal vez era donde podía encontrar a la princesa Ino, pero sintió una presencia por detrás de el.

-Atrás.- Advirtió Naruto sacando su espada. La espada milenaria. Al voltear se percato de algo terrible, su atacante era ¿El mismo?.- ¿Como puede haber dos Narutos?.

-Acaso no escuchas mi voz diciéndote que no vas a lograr nada que eres debil.- Sonrió con maldad.- Aun no puedo creer que tengas el apoyo de tantas personas.

-Sera porque siempre estaré a su lado sin importar los obstáculos.- Dijo con orgullo lanzándose con Naruto/Yami, su mano izquierda portaba el escudo Konoha y en su mano derecha la espada Milenaria. Naruto/Yami pudo invadir fácilmente el ataque sacando su espada oscura milenaria.

-Eso es lo que tu crees, pero tarde o temprano ellos te engañaran y quitar todo tus poderes.- Dijo Naruto/Yami enojado.- ¿Acaso crees que Hinata te corresponderá? Jamas de los jamases, ella y tu nunca serán felices, acabaste hiriendo a tu mejor amiga ¿De que manera? En sentimientos idiota.- Grito Naruto/Yami mas enojado, en un movimiento rápido pudo herir a Naruto, una herida profunda en su hombro derecha provocando que soltara la espada.

-Ella sabe perfectamente acerca de mis sentimientos. ¿Acaso quieres que me sienta confundido? Mis palabras son las mías. YO amo a Hinata Hyuga la princesa de Konohagakure no sato y SIEMPRE ESTARÉ A SU LADO si eso significa dar mi vida.- Grito Naruto enojado recogió su espada con velocidad, lanzo su escudo para un lado importante y se valenciano hacia su oscuridad.

-Eres un idiota. ELLA no te ama.- Grito Naruto/Yami corriendo hacia frente al igual que Naruto pero en sentido contrario sus espadas colisionaron creando una energía morada.

-¡No me importa si no me ama!.- Dijo Naruto.- Siempre estaré a su lado, ella es mi luz.- Hizo el primer corte a su lado malvado, soltó una sonrisa victoriosa, pero ¿PORQUE NARUTO/YAMI NO SANGRABA? Levanto su vista y observo la perfecta sonrisa arrogante de el mismo.

-Para poder matarme sera difícil querido.- Menciono penetrando su espada en el pecho de Naruto, el empezó a escupir sangre.- La oscuridad es mejor porque no te unes a mi.- Propuso extendiendo la mano a un herido Naruto.

Naruto ya esta cansado y herido. ¿Tal vez el final de su aventura? ¿Un adiós?. Soltó una lagrima para decir...

-¡Hinata!.- Grito frenéticamente.

Kurama escucho tal grito y se preocupo, pero como llegaría hasta allá, tenia que dar un super brinco mortal. Cerro sus ojos y lo dio, sin saber que el ya había llegado allá con ayuda de ¿Sai? en el cual sostenía una mano en los aires y dando apoyo a la criatura.

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado? *-* El Naruhina es precioso. Lastima que ;n;. No daré spoilers._

_Mañana o tal vez hoy suba otro capitulo *..*_

**-DiazGuiselle.**


	25. Ino la sabia del agua

**La Espada Milenaria**

**Sexta Etapa**

_**Ino la sabia del templo del agua.**_

_*-* Emocionada por este capitulo *3* Tengo tiempo que no actualizo por la escuela y me da hueva :v pero esta historia pronto terminara, no en diez capítulos, creo que veinte capítulos siguientes así que disfruten._

**Declaimer: Naruto no es mio si no de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente utilizo los personas para esta historia hermosa *-* Si Naruto fuera mio YAOI HARDOCORE! xD.**

* * *

Las esperanzas van y vuelven.

El amor va y vuelve, pero el amor de Naruto hacia la princesa Hinata es eterno.

Pelear con tu verdadero yo y soportar todas las verdades de tu vida las cuales quisiste olvidar con el paso del tiempo. Naruto es el héroe del mundo y el héroe de la princesa Hinata.

-Hinata.- Grito con furor, agarro su espada que se encontraba aun lado de el mismo, giro sin ser tocado por la filosa espada de su contrincante, dio un salto hacia atrás y le encajo su espada milenaria al su verdadero yo.- ¡Si es necesario matarte las veces necesarias para rescatar a mi amor lo haré sin replicar!.- Exclamo con orgullo soltando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Aun no comprendes nada de la vida. Eres un completo idiota.- Musito mas enfadado Naruto/Yami, dio un suspiro para desatar su espada milenaria maligna contra la luz que portaba el rubio de gran sonrisa, lo miro con furor para correr hacia adelante y hacer múltiples cortes pero no lo lograba por alguna extraña razón Naruto lograba saber el siguiente ataque antes de darlo.

-Es hora de que aprendas a quedarte en tu lugar y dejarme ser feliz.- Dijo con una sonrisa nunca antes vista, salto hacia adelante profanando un corte máximo dañando varios órganos internos de su otro yo.

-¡I-Imposible!.- Dijo este en un susurro que poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer formando una nube oscura de polvo sin antes ver un brillo especial en Naruto.

-Nada es imposible.- Dijo en el aire observando que la puerta cerrada se abría, puso nuevamente su espada en la parte de atrás de su espalda y se dirigió hacia aquella puerta de metal con símbolos de la familia Hyuga. Al adentrarse se percato de que una área grande había cuatro lapidas altas y en su entorno llena de agua ademas de que el ambiente era áspero y frió.

De la nada una cosa en forma de espera comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro formando un remolino eléctrico, Naruto salio corriendo para no ser alcanzado por aquel poder extraño ante sus ojos. La cosa esa salio disparado para atacar mil veces a Naruto pero este lo pudo esquivar. En una esquina el chico de la profecía se tropezó con sus botas cayéndose al levantarse esa esfera ya estaba apunto de matarlo si no fuera que Sai lo estuviese reteniendo.

-¿Sai? ¿Que haces aquí?.- Pregunto dudoso se levanto volteo un poco mirando de reojo a su amigo ayudando reteniendo el punto debil del monstruo. Kurama levanto con mucha fuerza aquella esfera en forma de remolino y con un rugido explosivo lo pudo destruir.

-¡Naruto!.- Menciono Kurama al notar que su amigo era absorbido por un portal azul.

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, noto a su alrededor que se encontraba en la cámara de los sabios. Una figura borrosa de forma de una chica se presento con una amplia sonrisa en sus facciones.

-¿Ino? Acaso tu.- Menciono dudoso el rubio, la mencionada solamente asintió.

-Gracias a ti Naruto me eh transformado en la sabia del agua. Pero... Lamentablemente mi nuevo cargo provocara que tu y yo nunca seremos un matrimonio así que eres libre de casarte con quien tu desees.

-Entonces nuestro trato de matrimonio queda anulado.

-Exactamente ahora puedes ser feliz con Hinata y tener una familia.

-Gracias Ino por ser mi amiga.

-Siempre tendrás mi amistad ademas de tener una parte del poder del agua que yo misma te otorgare.

* * *

Después de un cálido reencuentro. Naruto ya no estaba comprometido con la princesa Ino Yamanaka, al irse de la cámara de los sabios se dio cuenta de un hueco de su corazón, venció a su yo real con ayuda de sus amigos y mejor amigo. Se encontraban en el reino Yamanaka con el mismísimo.

-Entonces mi querida princesa no regresara al reino. Me da alegría que ella ahora cuide lo mas valioso de la familia Yamanaka.- Menciono con orgullo el rey al saber que su hija sera la sabia del agua y que protegería el mundo el que el creo para ella.

-Mi rey.- Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio héroe.- Ella es muy fuerte no se debe preocupar, aunque un poco caprichosa esperemos que ella haga su papel como se debe. Sin mas mencionar es hora de que me retire.- Comento haciendo una reverencia al rey, volteo con porte recto para marcharse.

En el camino ninguno de los dos soltó ninguna conversación, se escuchaba los pájaros cantar y el agua fluir como cualquier amanecer, en el trayecto el héroe se detuvo y se quedo pensativo sentía una energía en el pueblo Konoha.

-Kurama ¿Sientes esa energía verdad?.- Interrogo el rubio admirando atrás, no noto que su amigo asintió.- Debemos averiguar que sucede ahora, tal vez nos de una pista para saber la ubicación de la princesa y salvarla.- No menciono nada mas, se marcho corriendo junto con su compañero hasta el pueblo al llegar escucharon varios comentarios bastantes extraños.

-''Has oído acerca de lo sucedido de hace siete años aproximadamente, que un héroe ha viajado en el tiempo para salvar nuestro mundo de las garras de Madara''.

-''Si. Esperemos que nuestras plegarias sean escuchadas por ese héroe y nos libre de las ruinas de Uchiha''.

-''Me pregunto como sera ese héroe''.

-''Como cualquier héroe. Porte recto, valiente y con el coraje suficiente para enfrentarse a la amenaza de su vida''.

-''Pero estamos hablando de Madara Uchiha el villano mas temible. ¿Tu piensas que ese chico pueda vencer a Madara? Lo creo imposible nadie lo ha podido derrotar.''

-''No dejes las esperanzas amigo. Ademas la princesa Hinata ya no ha aparecido muchos afirman que ella ha muerto''.

-''Pobre de ella, tan hermosa que era o es si aun sigue con vida y esperemos que si''.

* * *

_Huehuehuehue :v Bueno aquí queda el capitulo mañana subiré otro y lamento la tardanza...!_

**-DiazGuiselle.**


	26. Viajes en el tiempo

**La Espada Milenaria**

**Nueva etapa.**

_**Viajes en el tiempo.**_

Bueno mis lectores aun falta que esta historia de su final pero estoy pensando hacer la adaptación de la leyenda de Zelda: Majora's Mask. Es la secuela de la ocarina ;n; hermosos juegos de la infancia. :Lloradera dramática everywhere: Soltó falta dos templos mas y la pelea con Madara Uchiha ;n; si la memoria no me falla creo que falta poco.

.

.

.

.

Un viaje nuevo y inesperado en el cual la valentía, coraje y la sabiduría se encontraban en la vuelta de la esquina, los dos héroes con los nombres correspondidos Kurama y Naruto Uzumaki investigaban el pueblo Konoha en donde los zombies estaban en donde sea apunto de atacar o escondidos para un ataque sorpresa. Con las señales correctas pudieron atravesar el mar de Zombies para llegar al templo del viento.

-¿Estas seguro que tienes que viajar en el tiempo nuevamente?.- Cuestiono Kurama dando un suspiro, vio el brillo de la justicia en los ojos del rubio aclamando un enorme si a todo el mundo.

-No se cual sera mi nueva etapa, pero tengo que estar preparado para nuestra nueva aventura, tengo que ser mas fuerte, viajar en el tiempo siete años atrás y saber nuevas técnicas y canciones serán de utilidad.- Respondió el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, había un disgusto en la boca de Kurama aun sabor metálico.

-Naruto no quiero que cometas una estupidez nuevamente y quiero que estés completamente seguro de esto ¿Aceptas viajar en el tiempo volviendo 7 años atrás para volverte fuerte?.

-Si, estoy de lo mas seguro pequeña bola peluda del señor.

-Eres un idiota.

-Yo también te amo Kurama.

Fueron las ultimas palabras de Naruto para guardar la espada milenaria en el centro, una luz resplandeció en el lugar cubriendo los dos cuerpos de aquellos dos aventureros, cerros los ojos para soltar una sonrisa victoriosa para hacer una nueva etapa en sus vidas para proteger en el nombre de Konoha a todo hombre que pise las tierras de la luz.

En un parpadeo los abrieron, ahora Naruto ya no era aquel muchacho alto guapo, ahora un engendro del mal como Kurama le dijo al verlo nuevamente en esa estatura, sus ojos representaban ¿Ternura? algo que enojo al rubio provocando un chasqueo de lengua, al contrario de su compañero era el mismo pero mas pequeño que a simple vista pareciera un oso de peluche demasiado aplazable.

-Por eso mismo no quería viajar en el tiempo, parezco un muñeco para niñas pequeñas.- Lloriqueo la bestia haciendo hoyos con sus dedos en el piso, Naruto en su rostro apareció una gota al estilo anime al ver la actitud infantil de su compañero.

-¿Ahora quien es el idiota?.- Se burlo el rubio poniendo ambas manos en su cintura, pero sintió la mirada asesina en su ser por parte de Kurama y se hizo pequeño.

-¡Tu eres el idiota que nos mete en estos malditos líos!.- Quejo con rabia.- Para la próxima ya no te acompaño y te largas solo porque nadie te quiere y te comes un maldito gusano.- Grito mostrando sus dientes filosos.

-Kurama se que me amas mucho pero no era para tanto ese amor tan puro que me tienes.- Dijo en un susurro el rubio.

-¿Quieres mas de este amor tan puro eh?.- Dijo en una sonrisa picara el zorro miniatura, miro que el rubio se tensaba y se echaba a correr a una velocidad impresionante.- ¡¿Oye lo decía de broma vuelve para acá?!.- Grito persiguiendo al pobre chico asustado y llorando por pensar que lo violarían...

Después de una corrida bastante estúpida entre dos amigos, decidieron ir al pueblo Konoha siete años atrás en donde había algo demasiado extraño en el lugar, las calles estaban completamente solas sin ningún ruido de niño o anciano, Naruto saco su espada que se encontró en su primera misión al ir con el sabio del bosque y su escudo de madera, gruño al olvidar uno de esos detalles al volver al pasado* No tener su espada milenaria que utilizaba el 90% para cortar césped y ganarse algunas rupias o el maldito escudo de madera que no le protegía lo suficiente*

-¡Ves te lo dije animal!.- Dijo Kurama regañando a su compañero.

Una sombra apareció, pero al parpadear en un momento, todas las casas se estaban incendiando, la gente gritando en un mar de sentimientos, Naruto intento proteger a los niños pero se percato que la sombra lo quería a el, en un golpe de espada no pudo defenderse siendo atacado por esa sombra misteriosa, por lastima Kurama no lo pudo defender a tiempo, pero Sai apareció atacando a la sombra con una luz misteriosa.

-¿Se encuentras bien ustedes?.- Pregunto curioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo, sospechoso para la criatura que solamente asintió con una sonrisa diciendo en un susurro gracias, recogió en brazos a su compañero que se quejaba por el dolor de su espalda.

-Sai. Gracias por salvarme pero no era necesario y... ¿Como diablos supiste que nosotros nos encontrábamos en el pasado? ¿Acaso nos espías y incluso en el baño o que?.- Dijo aterrado el rubio y con un sonrojo notorio.

-Primera respuesta, las canciones que te eh dado en el trayecto de tus etapas de alguna manera están conectadas conmigo y contigo por eso mismo te eh salvado literalmente el trasero y segunda ¡No soy un acosador!.

-Bueno que me asustas demasiado.- Dijo entre risas Naruto.

-Creo que al volver al pasado tu actitud cambio demasiado, vuelves hacer el mismo estúpido, aunque en el futuro te comportas con mas madurez.- Dijo en respuesta Sai soltando un suspiro y siendo acompañado por Kurama.

-Fíjate que es la segunda vez que me dicen eso en la mañana.- Sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos provocando un ligero sonrojo en el azabache.

-*Maldita sea se me olvida en ocasiones que soy una mujer*.- Dijo nervioso Sai agitando su cabeza para olvidar la imagen de esos hermosos dientes.

-*Esto me huele a Yaoi hardocore*.- Pensó pícaro Kurama.

* * *

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**:v Ese Kurama el mas pervertido pero nadie le gana al Ero-sennin :c. Maldita sea Kishimoto porque tienes que matar a los mejores everywhere..!**

**Próximo**** capitulo: Volviéndose mas fuertes por Konoha.**


	27. Volviéndose mas fuerte para Konoha

**La Espada Milenaria**

**Nueva etapa.**

_******Volviéndose mas fuertes por Konoha.**_

Una cueva en el subterráneo se encontraron adentro de un pozo de agua. El mal olor del pozo afectada los sentidos de la criatura quien se mareaba continuamente al aspirar el olor, mientras que Naruto observaba el lugar infestado de arañas la debilidad de Kurama, aunque ya no era tanto miedo como antes pero como se encontraban en el pasado sus actitudes pasadas les afectaban. Miraron el lugar pero crujidos se escucharon, se escondieron detrás de un tronco pesado y húmedo se veían pequeños hongos creciendo, detrás de una pared salio el rostro de una calavera con alas volando por los aires y viendo que ningún intruso se acercara a su lugar de vida.

-¡Por dios! Creo que eso da mas miedo que las malditas arañas.- Exclamo Naruto poniendo una mano a su bola en donde el contenido era unas pequeñas bombas de emergencias, la calavera escucho pasos detrás de el y observo de reojo al aventurero de cabellera rubia con una sonrisa victoriosa.- Arte aventurero bombas miau.- Grito Naruto al extremo lanzando las bombas a la criatura de alas hasta se vio una pequeña gota al estilo anime salir de su frente al ver que Naruto lo seguía.

-''Mas idiota tenia que ser el idiota''.- Bufo en sus pensamientos Kurama poniendo una mano en su rostro y suspirar por las actitudes tomadas de su compañero de aventura, se acerco para olfatear a la criatura viendo que poco a poco se hacia polvo en extremo.

-¡Yeah! Soy el increíble héroe del tiempo.- Grito energético poniendo ambas manos en su cintura y sonriendo, Kurama se levanto del tronco y empujo a Naruto para que cayera al lodo infestado de ratas.- ¡¿Oye porque hiciste eso bola de pelos?!.- Exclamo irritado y enojado porque su vestimenta se ensucio.

-Por idiota.- Dijo cortante y suspirando dejando al aventurero a solas por un tiempo, anduvo merodeando por los pasillos, olfateando los olores extraños que la cueva tenia, usando su oído escuchaba murmullos.-'' Al parecer no nos encontramos solos''.- Pensó con sabiduría, debido a su tamaño pequeño brinco al techo agarrándose de una barra de ¿metal? observo que varios zombies se acercaban con lentitud al área donde el idiota de su compañero se encontraba.

La idea de que su compañero muriese en manos de Zombies le aterro, aun quedaban pocos abajo de el, así que con valentía salto atacando a los Zombies desgarrando sus cerebros a mordiscos.

-¡Kurama!.- El grito de Naruto sonó en toda el área posible, al escuchar su nombre se aterro, ademas de escuchar quejidos por parte del rubio.- ¡Ayúdame...!.- Las palabras de Naruto se detuvieron, Kurama se aterro, hasta lagrimas le salieron de sus ojos zorrunos.

-¡Naruto!.- Grito Kurama desesperado destruyendo a cada uno de los monstruos que atacan sin cesar a Naruto, con múltiples mordidas, lo recogió entre sus brazos peludos llorando por su amigo, acariciando con su garra suave la mejilla de Naruto.- Idiota te amo.- Susurro con una suave melodía en sus labios, una lagrima iba ser derramada pero si no fuera la mano de Naruto hubiera caído al suelo.

-Y-Y luego d-ices que no eres g-gay.- Tartamudeo con dolor sonriendo con su sonrisa encantadora, suspiro Kurama al notar las claras burlas por parte de su compañero de equipo.

-El gay claramente eres tu.- Respondió abriendo sus ojos y limpiando sus lagrimas.- Si te mueres no me voy a responsabilizar de tu muerte.- Aclaro feliz abrazando sin lastimar al héroe.

-Tu amor sobresale de los limites.

-Cállate idiota, me tenias preocupado ¿Te duele algo?.

-No Kurama como crees, estas mordidas en las cuales estoy sangrando no duelen ¿Tu que crees?.- Dijo con sarcasmo. Mirando hacia bajo pero sintió que su respiración disminuía demasiado.

-Tu sarcasmo es nivel dios señor Naruto.- Dijo Kurama llevando a su amigo en el lomo hasta que se recuperara de los mordiscos que le hicieron los zombies, camino por una agua negra donde una peste le invadió, se tapo la nariz con su cola esponjada para seguir caminando aunque el olor hacia que Naruto se quejara mas y mas.

-Este olor esta peor que el tuyo Kurama.- Susurro Naruto tapándose la nariz, la criatura paro con una ceja arqueada por el comentario estúpido de su compañero.- Bueno es mi opinión y te amo.

* * *

En esa misma época, Hinata la del pasado escapaba junto con su nana Kurenai de las garras de Madara quien las perseguía detrás de ellas lanzando oscuros hechizos para que ellas se detuvieran.

-Ese maldito aun nos sigue persiguiendo.- Exclamo Kurenai, por un momento paro el caballo para distinguir mejor el próximo ataque para invadirlo, cruzo un rió en donde se sumergieron, Hinata tapo con sus manos su nariz para aguantar la respiración, el caballo salio del agua para huir y dejar a las damiselas en apuros.

-¡Maldita sea! Se me escaparon nuevamente.- Bufo molesto el portador del poder fuerza, chasqueo su lengua para retirarse.


	28. La lupa de la verdad

**La Espada Milenaria**

* * *

**Nueva Etapa**

**_La lupa de la verdad_**

Decidieron volver a su comienzo, en la villa Konoha, se encontraron a unas dos personas alteradas y platicando que el mal iba a volver detalladamente preocupando a la criatura que se apresuro en entrar a la central de un remolino, Naruto acostado y durmiendo mientras babeada el pelaje rojizo.

-Maldito cochino del mal.- Murmuraba Kurama dejando el cuerpo de Naruto tirando en el piso de madera, en el centro se encontraba una especie de palanca que hacia girar el remolino y un señor tocando su instrumento una llamativa canción.

-Hola jóvenes ¿Han venido a ver como el remolino funciona con esta mágica canción?.- Pregunto con una alegre sonrisa el señor, Kurama le pareció gracioso el simple hecho de un señor feliz y viendo el funcionamiento del remolino.

-Hemos venido, bueno mi compañero se desmayo. Tenemos una misión importante pero necesitamos saber varias cosas del subterráneo.- Musito con decepción Kurama chasqueando la lengua, recordado como esas criaturas atacaban sin piedad a Naruto.

-¿Subterráneo eh?.- Pensaba el señor con una sonrisa.- ¡Perfecto! Esta canción se llama tormenta, fácil de aprender, pero tu compañero esta dormido el es el único que puede aprenderla.- Dijo el señor, Kurama se le ocurrió una idea, se acerco a su compañero.

-¡Idiota despierta!.- Grito con furor despertando de un zarpado, el rubio abrió los ojos tallando aquellos orbes azules mirando con odio a Kurama.- Flojo, el señor te quiere enseñar una canción y necesita que estés despierto o te golpeo.

-¿No me tienes compasión verdad? Horas atrás fui atacado por zombies y estoy lastimado gravemente. Creo que moriré si no me alimentas ¡Dattebayo!.- Dijo dramáticamente, mirando al señor con cara de *Enserio este chico es un aventurero*.

-Veo que tu compañero ya se ha despertado ¡Excelente!.- Exclamo aplaudiendo.- Te enseñare mi mejor creación en el mundo del arte musical.- Dicho mencionado comenzó a tocar una melodía clásica con toques eléctricos, el remolino empezó a girar a la danza de la música que el señor creaba con armonía.

Kurama tenia ganas de bailar al ritmo de la música y de la dulce melodía mientras Naruto se memorizaba los acordes pertenecientes de la letra, el señor termino de tocar la dulce melodía.- ¿Les ha encantado verdad?.- Pregunto con mucha emoción brincando de alegría. Kurama asintió con una sonrisa excepto Naruto que tenia una hilera de baba en su rostro.

-Entonces si nos permite, tenemos que volver en donde comenzamos.- Hizo reverencia despidiéndose del señor, se fue con sus ojos casi cerrados por la falta del sueño.- T-Tendré nuevamente que bajar al fondo de esto y ser ataco por zombies devora cerebros.

Camino por media encontrándose miles de esas formales criaturas merodeando el lugar, con cautela paso sin ser recibido alegremente, suspiro y trago seco, por lastima su compañero no se encontraba con el para ayudarlo.

-Un día mas y moriré con hambre.- Susurro el héroe se adentro a la cueva con olores extraños para su olfato observando las grietas que insectos entraba a sus hogares ademas de las ratas en busca de alimento para sus crías.- Por lo menos las ratas se alimentan mejor que yo ¡Dattebayo!.- Exclamo el héroe sacando su espada por escuchar pasos de personas detrás de el. Su mirada agachada escuchando los pasos, necesitaba que ese intruso se acercara para destruirlo y seguir con su camino.

-¡Idiota!.- Exclamo Kurama corriendo a su amigo, por su suerte, Naruto guardo nuevamente la espada y volteo a ver a su compañero peludo.- No me dejes confundido, necesitamos estar juntos para estas misiones tan extrañas como tu.- Musito Kurama caminando sin antes agarrar a Naruto y llevarlo a su lomo.

-Se que me amas en lo mas profundo de tu ser, ¿Si tienes sentimientos verdad?.

-Los tengo, si no fuera de esa manera ya estuvieras en mi estomago como un bocado.

-Entonces me amas profundamente ¡Dattebayo!.

-Cállate o antes de que me arrepienta y te coma.

-Comer o ser comido ¡Excelente!.

Sonrisas fueron sacadas durante el viaje, Kurama caminaba con una sonrisa de medio lado, brincando de un lado a otro, siendo vistos por criaturas del subterráneo provocando que ellos corrieran con alegría. Se sentían mas vivos que nunca. Naruto bajo del lomo de su compañero viendo un cofre cerrado, con una patada abrió el contenido ¿Una lupa enserio? tenia tres perlas sobresaliendo.

-Bueno mi nueva arma.- Susurro metiendo el artefacto a su bolsa mágica, haciendo una seña con su dedo le indico a Kurama que se acercara donde el se encontraba para viajar nuevamente.


End file.
